Far Away For Far Too Long
by mattierobertson
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Meta-canon. Ron meets a mother of two in the line of duty. Will her family and her past keep Ron from the family he's always wanted? Rated for later chapters.
1. She's Back

Okay. So I wasn't really planning to post this until I was finished, but I just wanted to get some of it out there and see what people thought. This is the first HP fic I've written that isn't Harry-centric. Don't let the beginning fool you, either; it's not Draco-centric either.

Don't own anything related to Harry Potter, except for my own little copies of the series. Which I paid for, thank you very much.

* * *

It was rather odd for Draco Malfoy to feel so nervous. He had faced Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort himself, and his mother when she was PMS'ing; if that wasn't frightening, he didn't know what was. He straightened his tie and smoothed down the front of his suit coat. This was the night that would decide it all.

He and Hermione Granger had been dating for a year now, and he knew that she had to suspect something was going on. He had told her to dress formally because he was going to take her to the restaurant they had gone to on their first official date. They had gone out to pubs and night clubs before that, but it was always with Potter and Weaselby in tow, as well as a number of other people they worked with. They had talked about so many things that Friday night, but it still seemed like the night had gone by too quickly. So, to fix the situation, he arrived at her flat the next morning with breakfast and they spent the whole day together, talking and laughing.

It was the most wonderful day of his life, at least up to this point. He hoped that this night would take its place in his mind, and it would if she accepted. He checked his pockets one last time; wand, wallet, keys, box. Yes, he had everything.

He walked out of his front door and made his way to the driveway, unlocking his car as he walked. He drove the fanciest car he could get away with before becoming too ostentatious for the Muggles he lived around. He would have lived in one of the Wizarding enclaves that dotted England, but he knew that Muggle London was the closest to work. Besides, Hermione lived in Muggle London and he wanted to be as close as possible. His mother and father were not too pleased with his decisions regarding his lifestyle, but they supported him nonetheless.

Draco arrived at Hermione's flat and parked his car. He knew that she was a grown woman and that she could take care of herself, but he still did not like the fact that she lived alone in a rough part of town. She had often told him that her neighborhood was not as bad as some other areas of London, and that she could not afford to live in the poshest flats of London like some rich, lay-about blokes she knew. He knew that she did not mean anything by it, he _had_ taken advantage of the fact that his mother and father had offered to buy him a flat in a posh area of London, and he had allowed it only because he knew how his mother worried and he wanted to give her some peace of mind. He had asked Hermione to move in with him six months ago, but she had flatly refused. Sure, she kept some personal things there, as well as a few changes of clothes, but she resolutely stayed in her own flat.

Draco knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to answer. He fidgeted with his tie again and reached in his pocket one more time to make sure that the box was still there. When she answered the door with a bright smile he returned it and produced the bouquet of wildflowers he'd purchased for her. Draco knew exactly what kinds of flowers she loved, and which ones she was allergic to as well, though that he had learned the hard way.

"They're beautiful, Draco," said Hermione. She took the flowers and turned into the flat, Draco closely behind her.

"I remembered you needed a new bouquet on my way here and I nipped into a little flower shop."

Hermione smiled at him from her small kitchen. "You know just how to brighten up my day," she said.

"Did you have a bad day at the hospital?" he asked.

"No worse than usual, but I did have to let two of my nurses go. They didn't seem to understand the regulations regarding patient confidentiality. I overheard them talking about one of the terminal patients while I was doing my rounds. They had been warned more than once regarding their indiscretion, and today was just the last straw." Hermione had been walking around the flat as she talked; grabbing her purse, checking her windows and making sure she had her wrap and wand before she turned to Draco and smiled. "That was my day. How was yours?" she asked as she pulled her wrap around her shoulders and took his proffered arm.

"Not as bad as yours, apparently, didn't fire anyone. I got caught up on some paperwork that had been piling up on my desk. I swear Potter just makes up forms for me to fill out, just to keep me at my desk."

"I'm sure that he doesn't," said Hermione.

Draco and the Golden Trio – as he liked to refer to Harry, Ron and Hermione – had not exactly become the best of friends, but they had come to respect each other. Draco had made an effort to make peace with Hermione's best mates when he realized he wanted to be more than just 'that git you went to school with' to her. It had taken him ages to summon up the courage to ask her out on a date. He had even insinuated himself into the groups that would go to the pub after work. She always made an effort to meet Harry and Ron at a pub when they invited her.

"Well, maybe he doesn't, but I'm sure that he does assign me training duty on purpose," he said.

Hermione laughed as she got into the car. Draco closed her door and made his way to the driver's side. As soon as he closed his door she continued.

"Did you ever think that maybe he assigns you training duty because he knows that you scare the bejesus out of most of the recruits? Draco Malfoy, the wizarding world's greatest bad-ass."

Draco actually laughed at that. "Okay, that might be the reason, but it doesn't make it anymore enjoyable."

"Just think of it as a game. You remember that Muggle game I got you? The one that we play together with Harry and Ron; where we are a team and we have to battle against other teams."

Draco nodded his head as he navigated through the London streets; he knew that she hated it when he would take his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Well, we're the good guys, and Harry has appointed you to take down the enemy – the new recruits – and find out which ones are up to snuff."

He laughed and pulled over in front of the restaurant. "You know, I think that if it weren't for you, my job would be a lot more mundane." He exited the car as the valet opened both of their doors.

Draco handed the valet his keys along with a ten-pound note. "Thanks, mate," he told the young Muggle and smiled as the boy's eyes widened at the tip. He walked to the curb and took Hermione's elbow.

"I will never understand why you think being an Auror is boring. Don't you deal with danger and intrigue on a daily basis?"

"Civilians," Draco muttered and shook his head.

Hermione laughed. This was an argument that they'd had on a regular basis. They both tried to prove that the other's job was the more exciting, Hermione usually ended up winning the argument, but only because Draco really did think that his job was more exciting than being a Healer.

"Reservation for Malfoy," Draco told the maître d'.

The man nodded when he found the name. "Right this way, _Monsieur_." He led Draco and Hermione to one of the quietest sections of the restaurant. The booth they were given was secluded from the front of the establishment. "Your server will be with you in just a moment. May I offer you the wine list?"

Draco shook his head. "Your finest Pinot Noir, please." The older man smiled and gave a small bow of his head.

Draco reached for Hermione's hand across the table and she readily placed it in his waiting hand. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb and smiled at her. "I've missed you," he said.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head slightly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. It never ceased to amaze her how he could still make her blush. "I've missed you, too." She gave a small giggle. "Although it _has_ only been two days since we last saw each other."

"Yes, but a quick snog in my office doesn't count. I like being able to touch you in public."

The server came with their wine and took down Draco's rapid French ordering.

"I think I'm going to have to learn more French," Hermione said out loud.

"Why?" asked Draco. "I like ordering for you. I love the suspense it brings to our lives. Never knowing just what it is that I'm going to come up with; what, exactly, is going to show up in a few moments in front of you," he joked.

"That's why I need to learn French. Merlin knows you might order something horrendous just to see the look on my face."

Draco took the stem of his wineglass and raised it to Hermione, who copied the action. "To what has been the happiest year of my life," he toasted.

"May it be followed by many more," toasted Hermione.

They talked about the happenings of their respective offices, Draco taking every opportunity to take a jab at Potter and Weasley just to see Hermione give him a stern glance. He loved it when she would try to look upset with him, when he knew she really wasn't; he never really meant the little comments about Harry and Ron. He was genuinely grateful for what the three of them had done for him during the war. They had saved his life and that of his family.

Hermione excused herself before dessert to go to the ladies room. Draco had hoped she would do that. He was actually thinking he would have to excuse himself in order to do what had to get done. He waited until she was out of sight before signaling the server.

"Is everything to your liking, _monsieur_?" the server asked.

"Yes, thank you. I was wondering if you could bring some champagne with dessert," he reached into his pocket and brought out the box that had been burning a hole in his trousers all night. "And put this in _Mademoiselle_'s glass."

The waiter's eyes went wide at the sight of the rock that was put in his hand. He smiled and bowed his head towards Draco. "Of course, _monsieur_. _Bon chance_."

"Thank you. I might need it," Draco said with a smile. He took a large gulp from his glass of wine and waited for Hermione to return from the ladies' room.

Hermione, meanwhile, was having a discussion with Ginny in the ladies lavatory. She had filched a two-way mirror from Harry for this specific purpose. Ginny said that she wanted to know what was going on _before_ Hermione got home. Ginny had been hinting that Draco would probably propose to her tonight.

"He hasn't said, or done, anything different than usual," said Hermione.

"Nothing?!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I don't think he's going to propose," said Hermione. She had been expecting a little something different from Draco. On their three-month anniversary, he had taken her to Paris for the night just so she could have, what he called, 'genuine' French food. He had given her the most gorgeous diamond necklace and bracelet set for their six-month anniversary, saying that he wanted to bathe her in jewels; they never made it to the restaurant that night. After that he made it a point to do something special for her every month on their anniversary, even if it was just showing up at St. Mungo's for lunch with her.

"Don't you say that!" shouted Ginny, bringing Hermione back to her senses. "He might be waiting until you get back to your flat. You know how he loves to torture you because it's so easy."

Hermione smiled into the mirror. "You're right. I shouldn't worry. Besides, who's to say that he has to propose tonight? We haven't talked about marriage for a while, anyway."

"That's the spirit, Hermione," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Okay, I'd better get back. He'll be wondering what's taking me so long."

Hermione put the mirror back in her evening bag and pulled out her powder. She might as well freshen up her make-up while she was in here. Giving herself a mental shake and putting a genuine smile on her face, she headed back out to her and Draco's table.

"Everything alright?" he asked. "You were gone for a while."

"Yes, everything is fine," assured Hermione. "Did you order dessert?" she asked.

"Yes, I got that chocolate cake with raspberries that you love so much," he said.

Hermione smiled and reached her hand out to him. "I was talking to Ginny, earlier today – she says 'hello', by the way – and she was still surprised that I started dating you. A year later, can you believe it?"

Draco smiled down at his and Hermione's hand. Ginny was in for a hell of a surprise tomorrow morning. The server came with their dessert and champagne before Draco could respond to Hermione's comment.

"_Bon appetit_," he said as he placed the plate with cake and two forks between the couple. The champagne was wheeled over in a cart, but Draco purposefully distracted Hermione from watching the server by caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Can I have at least one raspberry this time?" he asked.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Fine, but only because it's our anniversary." She picked up one of the forks and lifted a piece of cake with a raspberry to Draco's open mouth. The waiter had turned with their glasses of champagne, placed them on the table and quietly left.

Draco and Hermione continued eating their cake in silence. Draco only taking small portions because he didn't think he could hold it down with the ball of nerves in his stomach. Hermione was getting full from dinner and this decadent chocolate cake; Draco usually ate more than half, but he seemed to have lost his appetite. She smiled at him and turned to her champagne flute. She lifted it towards Draco. "A toast to the most amazing boyfriend I have had the pleasure to have."

Draco raised his glass high and Hermione had to raise hers just as high out of courtesy. The bottom of the glass and the ring were at eye-level now, and Draco waited until he knew she had spotted it. "To my fiancé," he said, and took a sip of his champagne.

Hermione had not moved an inch. She sat there with her hand in mid-air staring at the bottom of her champagne flute. Even when Draco cleared his throat and began to fidget in his seat, she just sat there, unblinking. "Hermione?" he called.

"Oh my god," she whispered so lightly that it came out as just a breath.

Draco took the flute out of her hand and gulped it down, ring and all. He took the ring out of his mouth – quite ungraceful, he thought – and knelt in front of Hermione. Her eyes were wide and he could tell that tears were forming in her eyes. _Let's just hope that those are tears of joy,_ thought Draco. He took her left hand in his and held up the ring to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" There he had said it; he'd asked her to marry him, now it was up to her.

A single tear fell from her eyes and fell in her lap. She began to nod her head and she let out a pent-up breath, "Yes." She closed her eyes for a second, allowing two more tears to escape and make their way down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Draco laughed and put the diamond ring on her finger. She only waited long enough for Draco to scoot the ring all the way to the end of her finger, before throwing herself at him. They both fell onto the floor, laughing as the pent-up emotions finally were allowed free.

* * *

Ron walked out of the showers and rub-dried his hair with a towel. He sighed as he sat in front of his locker. He'd only volunteered for the graveyard shift because he now had no reason to go home. He'd broken up with Susan just last week. It really wasn't working out, and he wasn't sure why. His family thought it was because he was meant to be with Hermione. They never said it out loud, but he always understood the comments tossed about at the dinner table.

He thought about the relationship he once had with Hermione as he dressed. They had begun dating at the beginning of the war, and thinking on it now, he knew it was the rush of emotions you get from life-threatening situations that brought them together. He loved her, there was no doubt about that in his mind, but he was not _in love_ with her. It had made sense to both of them. They realized that they were constantly fighting over stupid and mundane things. Everything was a reason to get into an argument.

He remembered one time she had begun a fight about Ron leaving his socks lying wherever he happened to take them off. It had escalated to the point of him leaving their shared flat for two days. He had gone to Harry's flat and crashed on his couch, thinking about what to do next. They had gone through a war together, that should have counted for something, but the more Ron thought about it, the more he knew that he and Hermione were not going to work out. Harry had tried to talk him out of his line of thinking, but it was no use. Ron gave him a whole list of reasons why he and Hermione should not be together. He was actually quite proud of himself; at least one thing about Hermione had rubbed off on him.

He returned to their flat and they sat down and talked about where their relationship was going. They had been together for over two years, and while they had been great, it was apparent that they were going in different directions. Hermione was finishing her studies to become a Healer, and Ron was dedicated to his Auror training. They were only twenty and they had their whole lives ahead of them, if it was meant to be, then they would find each other again when they were both ready. If it wasn't, well, they would always be friends.

Ron smiled at the thought of their break-up. He only wished that the next few could have been as pleasant. He never seemed to be able to duplicate the ease with which he and Hermione had split. His relationships tended to end like the Filibuster fireworks Fred and George sold in their shop. Susan seemed to be the worst – she had actually slapped him. He didn't know why, he'd tried to be nice and mature about the whole thing. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Ron went to his desk and sat down in front of a huge pile of paperwork that needed to be finished and reviewed. He and Harry were in charge of the training program for new Auror recruits. There were hundreds of witches and wizards who applied every year from all over the world. All of them wanted to work with the famous Harry Potter; at least that's what Ron always thought. There had been one time a recruit had begun to follow Ron like a lovesick puppy. It had not helped that the recruit was female. Turned out that she had followed Ron's part in the war and his activities since, she was just one step away from being a stalker. Harry had dismissed her from the program a week into the training.

Draco was in charge of a special investigations unit. Pretty much what he did was investigate possible Dark Arts practices and groups. Since he had been raised around the stuff, he was the obvious choice. Ron hated to admit it, but the git was good at his job, and he was a passable human being. His and Harry's favorite thing to do to annoy him was to assign him training duty; they knew he hated any kind of training. It made his lovely hair get all sweaty and out of place. Ron had never met a man more fussy about his appearance.

He began on his pile of papers. _Might as well try to make a dent before Harry comes in Monday morning_, he thought. He didn't know how many entrance applications and resumes and school transcripts he'd gone through before he got to the file marked FOR EYES ONLY. He raised his eyebrows before he opened the file. It was a rare occasion that they got one of these; they were usually Malfoy's department. He and Harry were normally assigned as bodyguards for visiting dignitaries, or called in on emergency raids or distress calls, but outside of that they never involved themselves with regular Auror duties. Not by choice, mind you, they were deemed too 'high profile' to be out with the public. Harry he understood, but he didn't know why he was taken off of fieldwork.

He pulled the picture of the subject and his eyebrows rose even higher. It was of a young woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes, odd combination, but nothing out of the ordinary. She looked to be about sixteen. He looked at the first page of the file and began to read her personal information. Her name was Lyra Helene DelaChapelle; she was actually twenty-five, just turned, apparently and this was the last picture taken. She'd left England at the beginning of the war with her parents. They had fled after renouncing their ties to the Dark Lord, and being threatened with death if they were ever found. The girl had been sent to Beauxbatons for her education, but had not finished because her parents had taken her with them into hiding. She'd been found once during their period of hiding. She had tried to find the authorities to enlist in the war effort, but was found by Death Eaters before she reached anyone. She managed to Apparate to the nearest Wizarding hospital. She'd been beaten, tortured and raped for four days before the Death Eaters left her for dead.

Ron stopped reading and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. He hated reading these files. It had been five years since the end of the war, but he never could read through one of these files in one sitting. He stood from his desk and checked his watch; it was his lunch-time.

He walked over to the cart that the Ministry left for the Auror Department. There was nothing opened in the middle of the night, so unless you brought your own lunch, you would have to subsist on whatever was on the cart. Ron grabbed the last roast beef sandwich and two packs of crisps, he walked into the small kitchenette that housed the small Muggle appliances that some of the blokes in the office used. Since many of the Aurors were muggle-born, the appliances made them feel a little more at home, even though they actually worked on magic. Ron smiled as he poured some water and boiled it for tea using his wand. He'd had enough of using muggle electronics when he'd lived with Hermione. She had insisted that they use the appliances on a daily basis; her argument was that there was no need to use magic for day-to-day things that they could do simply. He'd never bought it.

After finishing his tea and sandwich, he returned to his desk with his bags of crisps and tried to resume reading the file in front of him. He placed the picture of the young woman against the stack of papers that he'd finished and piled in front of him. He stared at her for about five minutes before a cleared throat brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Hermione and Draco standing in front of his desk, smiles going from ear-to-ear.

Ron shook his head and stood from the table. They didn't have to say anything; he knew why they would show up at this hour of the night. "Let's see it, then," he said to Hermione. She stuck out her hand and showed him the ring on her finger. Ron did a double take and laughed at Draco. "Bloody show-off," he said with a laugh before shaking Draco's hand.

Hermione was smiling and nearly bouncing up and down. "We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone, but I knew you'd be sleeping most of the day. So, you're the first one to know." She squealed like a fourteen-year-old and wrapped him in a hug.

Ron laughed. "Well, this has got to be a first. I actually know something before the rest of the world." He pulled back and took Hermione's face in his hands. "I wish you every happiness. You deserve it." He looked over at Draco. "You both do." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"Now, go on, get out of here. I'm sure there are more exciting things you two want to do to celebrate, than coming down here to tell me the news." Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione and laughed at her blush.

Draco took her by the arm and shook Ron's hand again. They shared a nod and the couple turned to go. Before they had taken ten steps, Ron remembered the file that was open on his desk. "Oi! Malfoy!" he called out as he scrambled to gather the folder and picture. He jogged over to Draco in quick time. "I think someone may have given this to me by mistake," he said as he handed the folder to Draco. "Unless she's a dignitary that I don't know about."

Draco's brow furrowed and he opened the folder while looking at Ron. "Was this in with your entrance applications?"

"Yeah, I started reading the file, and it looks like it's something . . . that you . . ." Ron's voice trailed off as he saw the blood drain from Draco's face. The man was pale to begin with, so losing any amount of color was not flattering.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, are you alright?"

"When did you get this?" Draco asked Ron.

"Just tonight; do you know her?" he asked.

Draco closed the folder and brought it up to his face. The way he squeezed his eyes shut made Hermione worry and she shot a panicked look to Ron.

"Draco, why don't you sit down and we can go through the file really quickly?" offered Ron.

The blond took a deep breath and released it, bringing the folder down from his face. He looked around and saw that there were five other Aurors working graveyard; they had not much else to do, but watch whatever drama was unfolding. "Let's go to Potter's office," Draco said.

When the three of them were safely locked in Harry's office, Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione's and took her hand. "Lyra DelaChapelle is my cousin."

Hermione didn't understand. "Well, that's good, right? She must be re-entering England and maybe trying to get a job at the Ministry."

She looked up at Draco and then Ron, who shook his head at her. "Not with a FOR EYES ONLY note on her folder." Ron looked at Draco's bent head. "Do you want to read the file, mate?" The unspoken offer was of Ron reading it and then breaking the news to Draco.

"What have you read so far?" he asked softly.

Ron sighed and leaned against Harry's desk, crossing one ankle over the other. "You know her personals. She's just turned twenty-five, and that is the most recent photograph of her. She and her parents went into hiding at the beginning of the war, under threat of death by the Dark Lord's camp. They stayed pretty well hidden, until almost the end." He didn't want to continue; if this girl was related to him the rest of her story would be hard to stomach.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

"She managed to get away from her parents a few months before the end of the war, but she was found before she could get to the authorities. She was trying to enlist in the war effort, that's what she told officials when she was found." Ron hoped that would be enough to sate Draco's curiosity.

"Are you going to tell me everything else, or am I going to have to take this file home?" he asked.

"She was treated in a wizarding hospital in the outskirts of Helsinki; she apparated there after four days of beatings, rape and torture. I don't know much else, like I said, I didn't get to finish reading the file."

Draco sat in silence for a few more minutes. He sat up and leaned far back in his chair. "They told me she was dead," he said from behind his hands. "Two years into the war, my parents gave me a letter from some officials in Germany saying they had found a body that matched her description." He stood and turned his back to Ron and Hermione.

"Did they ever send your family the body?" asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head. "Even if they had, I was so involved in the fighting, I wouldn't have had the time to give her a proper burial. And my parents . . ." Draco groaned at the thought. "They're Lyra's godparents. She was the daughter they never had, and we always treated each other like brother and sister rather than cousins."

The three young people sat in silence contemplating the turn their night had just taken. Draco was the one to break the silence. "Do me a favor, Weasley. Finish the file and owl me as soon as you're done. Let me know _everything_."

Ron took the folder from Draco's outstretched hand and nodded his agreement. He stayed in Harry's office after Draco and Hermione left and began reading the file from where he had left off.

Lyra had been treated for her injuries in Helsinki and given over to the local authorities, who promptly placed her in protective custody. She was moved to an undisclosed location abroad under an assumed name and had been given a monthly stipend that could have easily supported a small family. Her monthly reports during her custodial periods were still confidential and would only be released with a direct order from the Minister of Magic.

The Swedish Magical Government no longer saw the need for maintaining Miss DelaChapelle in protective custody. The war was over, she had been able to support herself with a job in the Muggle world, her parents were deceased and they had been the main reason she was under threat of death. They had died at the hands of Nature; their bodies were found, lying side-by-side, by Muggle authorities in a cabin in Siberia; they had frozen to death. Miss DelaChapelle would be released from protective custody as soon as the British Ministry of Magic approved her entrance into the country. Because of her family's former connections and the fact that she and her parents had been missing for 8 years were good reasons for concern as far as the Ministry was concerned. She was petitioning for the release of her family's assets, as well as the reinstatement of her British Magical Citizenship.

Ron had been assigned to her case. He would have to investigate her time spent in hiding, as well as interview any remaining family members and whomever it was that she was working for in the Muggle world. He checked the final page in the folder. This gave all the vital information of the case. The address given as current residence was in California. It looked like Ron was going on a working holiday.

* * *

Draco and Hermione arrived in front of her flat before Ron finished the file he was reading. Draco followed Hermione to her door and walked in after her. Hermione knew he wasn't in the best of moods, so she left him on the couch and started a small fire in the grate before going to get them both a cup of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she thought about what had just happened. Whoever this woman was, she held a special place in Draco's heart. He had been shattered by the news of her death; she remembered a time during the war where he had fought like Voldemort himself was in front of him. He'd been reckless and aggressive, but he had been silently grieving for the girl he thought of as a sister.

She poured the tea and put some biscuits on a plate before heading out to the living room with the tray. She found Draco pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Do you remember those three months we were on assignment in Scotland?"

"Had you just found out? About Lyra, I mean."

Draco nodded. "My parents had owled me about the letter they received from the German Magical Authorities. They didn't mention my Aunt and Uncle, just Lyra. That was a hard enough blow, but to not know what had happened to them. . ." Draco sat down on the other end of the settee and put his head in his hands. "We helped them go into hiding. Mother and Father gave them enough gold to live on for quite a few years. They were supposed to go to a small cottage our family owns in the South of France."

"Why didn't they declare neutrality like your parents?" asked Hermione.

"Uncle Leo did not want to go through a war with his hands under his bottom. He wasn't one to just sit anything out. He would rather renounce his ties with the Dark Lord and give him the finger while he was running for his life."

"He would rather run away and hide than stay and at least give moral support?" asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head. "It's not giving moral support, Hermione. You've seen how people look at my parents, and I know you've heard comments about them in your line of work. They're thought of as cowards for declaring neutrality."

"But it was the only thing they could do!" declared Hermione. She'd not always thought of it that way. While the war was still raging, she'd thought of the senior Malfoys as a pair of cowards who had taken the easy way out by saying that they would not participate in the war for either side.

"Yes, it was, but that does not change the fact that they did not help. They remained a non-existent party in the war. They were there, but they did nothing. It is up to the side that wins to decide how neutral parties are viewed, and no one wanted to applaud my mother and father when the war was over." Draco scooted closer to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. "My Uncle couldn't take that chance. He would have died rather than to be thought a coward."

"Even if it meant saving his daughter from a fate worse than death?" asked Hermione.

"He never was one to think things through, my Uncle. I'm sure he thought that his wife and daughter would agree with him in all aspects of his logic. He seriously did not know his daughter." Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and pulled her legs into his lap. "Sitting there in that office, after Ron told me what had happened to her, all I could think of was 'What if that had happened to Hermione?' We were always in danger of being captured by Death Eaters, and you more than any woman in the war; you were one of the Golden Three. I don't know what I would do if anything like that were to happen to you." He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her nose into his neck. She inhaled deeply of his cologne, and the unique scent that was Draco. They sat that way for a few minutes before Hermione kissed his collarbone.

She felt more than heard Draco's chuckle. "Are you trying to take my mind off of things?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. She began to move her finger in circles around his chest. She nibbled on his earlobe and heard him gasp when she brushed her thumb over one of his nipples.

"You're doing a really good job," he said as he turned to face her. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before turning his attention to celebrating their engagement.

* * *

Draco woke up from a deep sleep at three in the morning. He heard the faint tapping on the window and moved slowly out of bed, so as not to wake up Hermione. He pulled on his pants and walked to the window. He let in the owl and rummaged around Hermione's desk to find a treat for it. The bird flew off as soon as Draco removed the letter attached to its leg. He chuckled at the addressing on the envelope: _Draco Malfoy, Hermione's Bedroom, London_. Well, Draco could not fault Weaselby on his sense of humor.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a full sheet of writing. His eyebrows lifted beyond the hair that had fallen in his face. Weasley didn't usually write this much for his reports on recruits. He must have a lot of news. Draco walked over to the night stand and grabbed his wand. He placed a soft kiss on Hermione's head before heading into the living room to read his letter.

_Draco,_

_I've just finished the file. It looks like your cousin is petitioning for re-admittance into Britain, and for the release of her family's assets. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your Aunt and Uncle passed away last year. They were found together in a cabin in Siberia. I'm sorry, Draco._

_I've been assigned her case. I'm in charge of interviewing all of her relations, including her employers in the colonies. Her files from Sweden have to be released by their Minister and the only way to do that is to get a written petition from our Minister. I'll be Apparating over to the Burrow as soon as I'm done with this letter to get Dad to sign the petition. These things usually take around six months to complete, but I'll try and get it all done and submitted within the month. With any luck, your cousin will be back in Britain a few weeks after that._

_She's still in protective custody under the Swedish Magical Government until she enters Britain. I'm sure you know that means that you can't see her until she's entered the country, and I can't let you know where she is. I can tell you that she's doing fine. She's working in the Muggle world, and seems to have adjusted well._

_Listen, Draco, I'm going to be straight with you. I'm not very good with this kind of work. I know you and Hermione are going to be making the rounds tomorrow letting everyone know about the engagement, but it would expedite things a lot if you would let me interview you and your parents as soon as possible. I think if I can get you lot under my belt, I'll be better prepared to pry into the life of a total stranger. HA! Owl me with a good time for your interview._

_Right. I think that about covers everything. Again, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but if it makes you feel any better, your Aunt and Uncle were together until the end, and your cousin will be home soon. Give my love to Hermione._

_Ronald Weaslely, Auror_

Draco sat thinking about what Ron had written until the dusk turned to dawn. He knew that Hermione would be getting up soon, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to bed. He knew he would just lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he should do next. He decided that he would make breakfast for the both of them and use the time he had left wisely.

Hermione joined him in the kitchen just as he was spooning the eggs onto a serving plate. He looked up, and smiled at her disheveled appearance. "It's about time you woke up, lazy arse." He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and put down the pan and grabbed a cuppa for her.

"Bless your pointed head," she said before sitting down to drink her tea. It usually took her one or two cups of tea to wake up, depending on whether Draco had spent the night. Today was shaping up to be a two-cupper.

Draco got the other serving plates out of the warm oven and put them on the table. He'd had plenty of time, so he'd made flatcakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and toast. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some fruit that Hermione always kept, as well as the orange juice.

"You were busy this morning," said Hermione as she put a few flatcakes on her plate. "What time did you get up?"

"I've been up since three," replied Draco. He was filling up his plate with a little bit of everything.

"I take it Ron sent you an owl about your cousin's file." Hermione took a bite of eggs and waited for Draco to chew his food before he answered her.

"I got it at three. That's why I've been up." He took a bite of eggs and took a sip of orange juice. He hadn't known how hungry he was, but he realized that he had not eaten much the night before out of nerves. "He has been assigned to her case. It must be considered highly sensitive, but I really think what worries the Ministry is the fact that she is asking for her family's assets to be released to her. If she were just asking for re-entry into the country and community, there would have been no need to do everything that Ron's going to be doing."

"If you can say, what _is_ Ron going to be doing?"

Draco finished his mouthful of food in record time and reached for his tea. "He has to interview any family and distant relations that are still living in England. So far as I know, the only living relations that she has are my parents and I. If she has any former acquaintances that wouldn't mind coming forward to speak for her, they will also be interviewed. He's going to have to speak with her current employers; from what he said she's employed somewhere in the Muggle world in America. Do you know he calls them the colonies? Funny. He said he was going to Apparate to the Burrow last night to get a petition signed by his father to release the confidential files regarding her time spent in the custody of the Swedish Magical Government. I lucked out that his father was elected Minister after the war; he'll be able to push through her case in record time." He finished his tea and went back to his food.

Hermione nodded her head along with what Draco was saying. He didn't have to point out the obvious fact that his Aunt and Uncle were not mentioned once in his explanation. She did not want to push anything so she let it slide. "I think we should go to my parents' house first, today. Then we can go to Harry's place; I'm sure Ginny will be there." She decided to ignore the knowing smile that crossed Draco's face. "Then the Burrow, and end the day with your parents. We can even stay the night if you'd like."

Draco nodded his head. "I think that would be best. I'll owl Weaselby and let him know that I will be ready for my interview tonight. He can stay the night at the Manor, and interview Mother and Father in the morning. I don't think they will be up to anything when they hear the news I have to tell them." He stood and put his plate in the sink. He stood looking out of Hermione's window and drinking his tea for a few minutes.

Hermione joined him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. "I don't want to diverge from your current thoughts, but this has been on my mind all morning."

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked.

Hermione pushed away from him enough to look up at him. "Do you think they'll be okay with this?"

"Mum and Father, you mean?"

Hermione nodded and worried her bottom lip.

"I think it might be hard on Father, but I'm sure Mum is going to be thrilled. She'll probably throw us in a room and tell us to start working on her grandchildren." Draco laughed when Hermione slapped his chest. "Are you really that worried?" he asked her.

"Yes! I know that your father still has resentment for me, and I _know_ that his only son marrying a Muggleborn witch is just going to kill him; if he doesn't kill me first."

"My father would never kill you. He likes you. Can't you tell by the way he talks?"

"He calls me Granger!" she exclaimed. "The last time someone called me that was when I was at Hogwarts, and that was _you_! You father enjoys torturing me."

"He likes playing with you," Draco corrected.

"Yeah, like a cat plays with a mouse before he eats it."

Draco laughed loudly at that.

* * *

It was true and Draco knew it. Lucius Malfoy had been furious when his only son had come home and told the senior Malfoys that he was dating Hermione Granger, Muggleborn. Lucius had exploded and Narcissa had nearly fainted. She left the room after giving her son a kiss on the cheek and a rather enigmatic look. Lucius would not let Draco off the hook so easily; he'd kept him at Malfoy Manor for the entire evening giving reasons as to why Hermione was such an unsuitable match. Draco had sat there and listened to his father, understanding that the man had a lifetime of hate and anger stored up in him, and this was only natural – it didn't stop Draco from hating the way he talked about Hermione – and he should try not to judge him. At the end of it all, Draco stood and shook his father's hand. "I love her, Father." He'd left the manor after that statement and Lucius refused to speak to him for a month.

Narcissa was a different story entirely. She had owled Draco the very next day and asked him to bring Hermione around for tea that weekend. It had been an awkward encounter, but Narcissa had made a great effort to get to know Hermione a little bit better. Hermione, on her part, tried to forget the past she had with Draco's parents and concentrate on the new relationship she would now try to forge. Narcissa and Hermione talked about neutral subjects for most of the beginning of the conversation, until Draco began to take an active part. He prompted a conversation about Hermione's work in St. Mungo's pediatrics department. Narcissa was duly impressed and asked Hermione what life was like as a Healer. Draco mentioned Narcissa's philanthropic work to help children that were orphaned in the war. He knew how dear to Hermione's heart those organizations were and he saw as his mother climbed in her estimation as the afternoon wore on.

Lucius walked onto the patio as they were laughing about some of Draco's childhood antics. "I didn't know that you were inviting the indigent for afternoon tea now, Narcissa," he sneered.

Draco put his napkin down on the table and moved to stand but his mother beat him to it. She stood and walked to stand between Lucius and the two young people. "I will invite whomever I wish to my home, Lucius. If it bothers you that your _son_ is here with his _girlfriend_, I'm sure you can find somewhere else to sit and read."

Lucius' lips formed a sneer and he looked down his nose at Hermione, who was sitting staring into her lap. "Let me know when you've taken the trash out," he replied. When he had taken his first step back into the Manor, Narcissa replied to his rudeness.

"If you insist on being rude, may I suggest you also find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I'm sure there's a guest room that's suitable in the east wing of the Manor." She slammed the patio door closed and turned back to sit at the table. "I do apologize for my husband, dear. I'm afraid it's been difficult for him to adjust."

Hermione gave Narcissa a small smile and reached for Draco's hand. "Maybe we should go," she whispered to him.

"That might be a good idea." Draco turned to his mother. "I think we'll be going now, Mum. We don't want to be the cause of a row between you and Father."

Narcissa stood with Hermione and Draco. "Please don't," she said. She took Hermione's hand. "It's not often that I get to have female company. Most of the women of my former social circle . . . well I'm sure you know what happened to them. I would love to be able to get to know you better."

Hermione turned to Draco. "I don't know. Draco, what do you think?"

"I think I'd love nothing more than to spend an entire day with the two most beautiful women in England." He knew that would bring a smile from Hermione, and he beamed at her when she swatted at his arm.

They'd spent the whole day at the Manor. Lucius avoided them like the plague and had his dinner sent to one of the bedrooms in the east wing of the Manor. He knew better than to think that he was going to be able to enter his and Narcissa's bedchamber before they had discussed his actions of the afternoon. Draco and Hermione, meanwhile, were entertained by the house elves after finishing dinner. They doted on Draco as if he were still a toddler wanting to play hide-and-seek with them. It bothered Hermione to no end, watching the house elves fetch him things, but she knew better than to argue with him when she was just starting to get to know his mother.

They bid Narcissa goodbye that night with a promise to return soon. Hermione was hopeful that she and Narcissa would become friends, but Draco's father was another story. It was not until Hermione and Draco went on a flying tour of the Manor that Lucius really came out of his shell with her.

Draco knew that Hermione hated flying, so he proposed that flying was the best way to see the Manor. She'd agreed reluctantly and was glad when the tour was over. They had been dating for five months and had visited the Manor at least twice a month to have tea or dinner with Narcissa. Lucius still had not joined them on that Saturday and Hermione was resigned to another visit with just Draco's mother. When Draco left her in the library to speak with his mother privately in the parlor, she decided that it would be a good time to get to know a little about the history of the Manor, since she'd just seen the actual thing first-hand. She found a section close to the window box that had a few volumes about the history of the Malfoy family in England. She grabbed the first volume and sat down in the window box.

Hermione did not hear Lucius enter, and only looked up from her book when he cleared his throat. She closed the book and stood quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know you were going to use the library. I'll just put this back and go," she was rambling because she was so nervous. She went to replace the book, but stopped when Lucius spoke to her.

"Interested in the history of the Malfoy family, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Well, yes," she said. "Draco had told me some of the more recent history, but I thought it would be nice to know a little bit more. He also took me on a tour of the grounds, and I thought I might find some information on the manor house."

Lucius walked to where she was and looked through the books at her shoulder. "Then I would suggest you start with this one." He handed her a rather large tome, and took the one that was in her hands. "It has illustrations of the original house and all the additions that have been made through the generations."

Hermione gave him a small smile; maybe he was opening up. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."

"Yes, well," Lucius cleared his throat and adjusted his robes. "I'm sure it would be fascinating for someone of your birth to know about a real wizarding family."

_Okay, maybe not. _Hermione forced a smile and bit her tongue. She would not let this man get to her. He was only baiting her; trying to make her mess up so that he could tell Draco about his uncouth girlfriend. "I'll just take this to the parlor and join Draco and Mrs. Malfoy." She turned around and left the room, completely missing the smile that graced the face of the elder Malfoy.

Lucius had joined them for dinner that night; the first time ever. He was the epitome of grace and manners, until the last course was served. He began to ask Hermione what she thought about the new laws regarding half-breed discrimination.

"I think that the Minister has done the magical world a favor by making sure that all magical beings are given a fair chance to prosper. If England sets an example, then other countries will soon follow." She had been a major supporter of this piece of legislation and had spoken out for it while it was being written.

"How well do you think it will be followed?" he asked.

"It's a law, Mr. Malfoy. Any citizen of Britain will have to follow the laws passed by their government or face consequences."

"How many people will that really scare, Miss Granger?" Lucius had begun to warm to his subject and he noticed that his son and wife were becoming increasingly uncomfortable; that only served to spur him further. "There have always been ways to get around a law. Loopholes, if you will, are riddled in the laws of the wizarding world. They are there because all laws cannot apply to all people."

"Discrimination is wrong, Mr. Malfoy. It doesn't matter if you are rich or poor, muggleborn or pureblood, there is no reason that any person with magical abilities or training should be discriminated because they happen to a werewolf or a centaur or born to non-magical parents." Hermione's voice did not rise, but she raised her chin and dared Lucius to try and refute her argument.

"This is delicious crème brulee, Mum. Did you make this?" asked Draco. He couldn't think of anything else to talk about that might deter the current conversation.

Narcissa took her son's hint. "No, but it is a recipe that the house elves have – "

Lucius cut Narcissa off. "So you're telling me that just anyone should be able to be Headmaster of Hogwarts or a teacher at said institution, or – Merlin forbid – Minister of Magic?"

"If they are qualified to fill those positions, then, yes. Don't think that I want just anyone teaching my children – "

"Aha! So you agree that you don't want just anyone in a position of authority over your children. It is for this reason that I wrote to Dumbledore in Draco's third year regarding his choice of Defense professor."

"I am not saying that!" Hermione nearly shouted. "I am saying that I do not want someone who is not _qualified_ to teach a subject in a classroom with my future children. The policy clearly states that if a person of magical abilities is _qualified_ for a position, they should be considered regardless of their background."

"So if someone from Azkaban were to apply for the Defense position at Hogwarts, they should be placed. Surely they would be qualified for that position, knowing just what the students would have to be defending themselves against."

The color of Hermione's face was getting close to Weasley proportions. "I did not say that, you insufferable, bullheaded, pompous ass!" Hermione slammed her fist into the table and quickly realized that she had just raised her voice to Lucius Malfoy, at his dinner table, in his own home. Her hand went to her mouth, and her eyes went to the size of saucers. She looked at Draco who was looking at his father with panic written across his face.

It was then that Lucius did the one thing that no one expected: he started laughing. It began as a chuckle and ended with everyone at the table wiping their eyes with mirth. When they had composed themselves, Lucius reached for his teacup and took a sip. "So, what did you think of the book, Granger?"


	2. Miss DelaChapelle, I Presume

Here is the next chapter in my new fic.

Once again, I do not own anything in the Harry Potter franchise. *sigh*

* * *

That first dinner with Lucius led to a tentative relationship between himself and Hermione. Now, as she stood with Draco on the front steps of Malfoy Manor as his fiancé, she wasn't sure if that tentative relationship would extend to a muggleborn daughter-in-law.

They had spent most of the day going around to their family and friends, giving them the good news and celebrating a little with each of them. Harry and Ginny had insisted on going with them to the Burrow, where Molly and Arthur Weasley insisted that they have at least one glass of champagne. There were owls sent out to Bill and Charlie letting them know they would be expected home for the occasion. The mood had been high for Draco and Hermione when they left the Weasleys, who were still celebrating for the happy couple.

Minister Weasley had pulled Draco aside before they left to have a private word.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your aunt and uncle, Draco," he began.

"Thank you for your sympathy, sir. And I appreciate the help you're giving with getting Lyra's case submitted as soon as possible."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything you or your parents need, just let me know."

Draco shook the man's hand in true appreciation. "You have no idea how much that means to me, sir."

One of the house elves answered the door to the manor and Draco and Hermione entered into the foyer. They gave the elf their coats and went into the parlor to wait for Narcissa and Lucius to join them. Hermione was wringing her hands and Draco took them both in his hands and kissed them.

"You need to calm down, or they're going to get the wrong idea," he told her.

"I know. It's just that I'm afraid that your father will go back to calling me Miss Granger and being horrid. It took so long for him to even accept me as your girlfriend and now-" She did not finish her thought; Lucius had just arrived with Narcissa on his arm.

"Darlings!" exclaimed Narcissa. She hugged and kissed them both. "It's always wonderful to have you drop by. We weren't expecting you until Friday evening."

"Yes, we know Mum," said Draco. He took Hermione's hand in his. "We just had some news that we wanted to share with you."

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Lucius spoke up before they could say anything more. "You didn't impregnate her, did you, Draco?" he asked; sounding rather appalled at the idea. Narcissa gasped and looked at her son and Hermione.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Hermione. She held out her hands and Narcissa noticed the ring on her finger.

The older woman made a rather ungraceful grab at Hermione's hand. It was the first time that Hermione had ever seen Narcissa speechless. Draco's mother just looked at Hermione's ring and then at her son.

"I've asked Hermione to marry me, and she has graciously accepted," Draco explained.

Narcissa let out a squeal that would have made a lovesick fourteen-year-old proud. She hugged and kissed Hermione on both cheeks and then moved on to Draco. The young man had to actually pull his mother off of him before he could look at his father. The patriarch of the Malfoy family slowly walked towards Hermione and stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her; not down his nose, like he sometimes did, but really considered her. He smirked when she lifted her chin and gave him a defiant lift of the eyebrow.

"I suppose congratulations are in order . . . Hermione," he said.

Hermione could not remember when her heart had felt so light. She gave Lucius a smile that would have lit up the world. She moved to hug him, but stopped herself and stuck out her hand instead. Lucius looked at the hand and took it, but with his other hand he pulled Hermione closer and kissed her forehead.

Narcissa began to cry and called for the house elves to bring champagne.

"Have you thought about a date?" asked Lucius as they waited for the champagne.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and laughed. "Everybody has asked that question first, today," said Draco. "We haven't thought of a specific date, but we know it will be within the next year. We're waiting for someone to arrive from overseas."

"Who?" asked Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione opened their mouths, but one of the house elves arrived with the champagne before they could explain. Lucius raised his glass first. "To the happy couple." He turned to his wife. "May you find that you love each other more everyday." Narcissa blushed and put her free hand on her husband's arm.

"Cheers!" everyone said before taking a sip of champagne.

They all sat down on the settees around the fireplace. Narcissa began to talk about arrangements that had to be made and starting a list of people that 'just needed' to be invited. Hermione leaned towards Draco. "Shouldn't you tell them? He'll be here soon."

"What was that, Hermione?" asked Lucius.

Draco scooted closer to the coffee table and took his champagne flute in his hand. Clearing his throat, he raised the glass, waiting for everyone to do the same. "One more toast." He looked over at Hermione and she gave him an encouraging smile. "To a life once lost, and now found again. To Miss Lyra Helene DelaChapelle."

If a pin had dropped in the room at that moment, it would have sounded like a brass band. Narcissa let out a strangled gasp before dropping her glass and fainting dead away. Lucius was by her side in an instant. Draco and Hermione stood to stand by her chair.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" exclaimed Lucius, holding Narcissa in his arms. "You could have picked a better way to break the news."

Hermione was digging in her purse. "Here, I have some smelling salts." She thrust them at Lucius and the man uncorked the bottle with his teeth before waving it under Narcissa's nose.

The older woman came around with a groan. She looked at Lucius and began to cry. He soothed his wife and hugged her. "Is it true?" Lucius asked Draco.

"Yes, Father. She's been under the protective custody of the Swedish Magical Government. She was moved abroad and is living under an assumed name in the muggle world. Ronald Weasley is the Auror that has been assigned her petition for re-entry into Britain's Magical community. He will be here tonight to begin his investigation."

"Investigation?" asked Narcissa. She moved her head to look at her son, but did not allow Lucius to let her go. "Why is it an investigation?"

Draco sighed and walked over to the fireplace. Hermione sat back down on the other settee. "She has been missing for eight years, and her activities while she was in hiding are not known to our government. There must be an investigation into her movements. She is not only petitioning for re-entry, she is also asking for the release of her family's assets. Because of Uncle William and Aunt Rose's previous ties and their refusal to declare neutrality, the Ministry will launch an investigation before they will allow her entry into the country and release her inheritance. It's standard procedure."

"The investigation was given to Ronald Weasley? Why not Harry Potter? He is Head of the Training Department," said Lucius.

"Not really, Father," said Draco. "He and Ron co-head that department. I think Potter may have been asked first, but with his and Ginny's wedding coming up in one month, I'm pretty sure he does not want to leave the country for any amount of time."

"So what's next?" asked Lucius.

"I've owled Ron, and asked him to come here tonight to conduct his first interview. He's actually been really good about this. He went to his father post-haste to get a petition signed for the release of confidential papers regarding Lyra's whereabouts. That shaved off at least a month of waiting time."

"What must we do?" asked Narcissa. She had finally sat up and was ram-rod straight.

"If you feel up to it, Ron could interview you tonight, as well," said Hermione.

"Of course," Lucius and Narcissa replied simultaneously.

They remained in the parlor, trying to make small plans for the wedding. Hermione looked rather nervously at Narcissa; the woman was fidgeting in her seat, and that was not something any Malfoy did. It was only half an hour later that a house elf knocked on the door and announced the arrival of Ron Weasley. The young man looked completely out of his depth in the large opulent house. He sighed when he saw Hermione; at least there was one friendly and familiar face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he said as he nodded towards them. "Draco, thank you for allowing this to proceed so quickly." He walked forward and shook Draco's hand, then turned to the remaining people in the room. "I'm sorry to say, but each interview must be held privately."

"Of course," said Narcissa. She took Lucius' arm and beckoned Hermione towards her. "Come, I think there are some things in the library that will help with the wedding preparations."

Ron and Draco sat down in front of the fireplace. Ron began to set out his parchment and Quoting Quill on the table in front of them. "Remind me to thank Hermione for giving me this on my birthday. I never thought I'd have a reason to use it."

"Before we start, Weasley, can I ask you a few questions? Off the record," said Draco.

"Sure, but I might not be able to answer them all," Ron said as he pulled out another parchment with the standard questionnaire.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, Malfoy, she is safe. The Swedes have been good to her."

"How good are her chances? And be honest, I want to know if I should prepare my Mother for disappointment."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't answer that definitely. All I can say is that I haven't reviewed all the paperwork that arrived this morning. And there is a lot of paperwork. If she has been truthful and has reported her activities to the 't', there should be no reason for the Ministry to deny her entrance or her inheritance."

"How much paperwork?"

"She's sent in a monthly report for the last four years. It's going to take me a while to get through all of them."

Draco nodded his head. "Alright, Weasley, fire away."

Ron looked down at the parchment in his hands, and pointed his wand at the quill on the table. It immediately wrote down the date and time. "Ronald Weasley, Auror. Interview with Draco Malfoy; distant relation to Miss Lyra Helene DelaChapelle. How long have you known Miss DelaChapelle?"

"We have known each other all our lives. Our families have been close for many years."

"In the time that you have known her, has she ever performed or been known to you to perform the Dark Arts?"

"Lyra and I were raised surrounded by the Dark Arts, but I am not aware of her ever performing any kind of Dark magic."

"Do you feel that Miss DelaChapelle would be a threat to the British Ministry of Magic?"

"Absolutely not. Lyra always loved the time she spent in England. She may have gone to school at Beauxbatons, but she was born and raised in England. She returned home for every holiday, and had asked her parents to send her to Hogwarts. I'm sure that Lyra would be an asset to the British Magical community."

"Do you know where Miss DelaChapelle was during the time of her disappearance?"

"No."

"Did you assist Miss DelaChapelle and her parents flee from England?"

"What is this Weasley? I'm not on trial here!" Draco said, outraged.

"They're standard questions, Malfoy. I'll be asking anyone I interview the same thing. It's not personal. Please, just answer."

"I did not personally assist in their escape, but I know that my family assisted by providing a home and some funds to live off of."

"In the event of the rejection of Miss DelaChapelle's re-entry would you assist her in returning unlawfully?"

"If the Ministry found that she was a threat to the Magical community, then I would have to say I would not. I will be starting a family and I would like to see my children grow up in a Britain that is safe; or as safe as it can be."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. This concludes the interview." Ron waited for the quill to finish writing the information for the end of the interview before turning to Draco. "Listen, Malfoy, I was honest when I told you that I'm not used to this kind of assignment. I've always been a lot more comfortable _doing_ something, rather than _talking_ about a problem."

"I know, Weasley. I really appreciate you taking this assignment. I know you could have passed it along to someone else who would have taken their sweet time getting everything done."

Draco stood and shook Ron's hand. "I'll send in my Father." At Ron's nervous look, he said, "Trust me, you want to start with him. Mother is going to be the problem."

Ron sat down and placed the parchment that contained Draco's interview in the folder he had begun. He stood as the elder Mr. Malfoy entered the room. He shook the man's hand and sat down after Lucius took the seat that Draco vacated. Ron set up the quill and looked at Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will be asking you a set of questions regarding Miss DelaChapelle. Please rest assured that these are questions I will be asking of anyone I interview in this case. Like I told your son, they are standard questions and not personal."

At Lucius' nod he began the interview. His answers were pretty much the same as Draco's, though he did know more about how the DelaChapelle's exited the country. Ron could tell that the man felt it was a personal affront to be questioned by anyone of Ron's age, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Lucius would have to endure it to see Lyra again, and Ron had to do his job. When the interview was finished, Ron thanked Mr. Malfoy and asked if he could send in Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley, if I may?" began Lucius.

Ron inclined his head as a gesture for Lucius to continue.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Lyra's whereabouts or her condition?"

Ron hung his head; he'd somehow known this would come. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid that information is confidential until the case is closed." Lucius nodded tersely and turned to exit the room. "However, if Draco were to talk to his father about his job, there's nothing I can really do about that. I tend to discuss my cases with colleagues."

Lucius nodded in thanks to the redheaded man on his way out of the room.

Narcissa's interview could only be described as disastrous. She believed that every question was based on information Ron dug up on her personally. He was thankful to all the gods of every civilization when her interview was over. He didn't know how Draco could have lived with parents that were so uptight. Maybe that was why he was such a git in school. Parents like that could make any bloke go loopy.

Ron finished packing all his things and was about to exit the Malfoy house when Hermione entered the parlor. "Ron, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Hermione." He sat down on a couch and she joined him.

"It's kind of about this case, but nothing about getting information. I just wanted to know how soon you'd be leaving to fetch her."

Ron laughed. "Trying to get rid of me, Hermione?" he joked.

"No! That's not it at all!"

"I'm just playing with you Hermione. I know what you meant." He took her hand and looked at the fireplace. "I'm going over to the Burrow as soon as I leave here. I'm going abroad tomorrow afternoon." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Harry was right not to take this assignment. I won't be able to be here for the wedding."

Hermione gasped. "But you're the best man!"

"I know, Hermione." He leaned back on the couch and put his hands up to his face. "Merlin, I hate to even think what Mum is going to say."

"Don't worry about your Mum. Imagine when Ginny finds out. She might Bat Bogey Hex you," Hermione said as she lightly elbowed his ribs.

Ron laughed at that. "Who knows, maybe Harry and I can find a loophole in policy and get me a leave for one day, or even a few hours. I'd at least like to see the ceremony. I even have my toast all written up for you to read and correct."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. She was about to say something when the doors slid open and the Malfoys entered once again. Ron stood and picked up his suitcase.

"Thank you, once again, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Your early cooperation will help me get this investigation over much faster." He walked over to Lucius and Narcissa and shook their hands. "Draco, I'll try and keep you posted on whatever I can."

"Thank you, Ron," said Draco.

"Good evening." Ron waved at Hermione and exited the house.

* * *

Hermione was right. Molly Weasley cried when she found out that Ron would not be attending his only sister's wedding, but Ginny went ballistic. The only thing she didn't do was attempt to hex him. Thank Merlin Arthur was there. He took Ginny's wand away from her as she pointed it at him.

"But what is Harry going to do?!" she'd yelled at him after being disarmed. "Our wedding is going to be ruined!"

Harry ventured into the fray to help Ron. "He's not doing it on purpose, Gin," he soothed. "To be honest, he's doing me a favor." At her confused look, he continued. "They originally gave the case to me, but I passed it on to him because I didn't want to die after telling my fiancé that we would have to postpone our wedding for another six months."

"Is that true, Ron?" asked Ginny.

Ron nodded. "I figured you'd rather have the groom at your wedding than your brother," he joked. Molly wailed again and he went over to console her. "It's okay, Mum. It's not like I'm leaving and never coming back."

"B-but I w-wanted all m-my b-babies together at the s-same time!" She wailed into Ron's shoulder.

Ron rubbed her back as he hugged her. "Don't worry so much, Mum. Harry and I will try and find some kind of arrangement where I can come back for a day, or even a few hours for the ceremony at least." Molly's weeping lessened considerably. "Hey," he said as he put his finger on her chin and tilted her head up. "I hear you have connections with the Minister of Magic. Maybe you could write him a letter." His joke worked; Molly laughed and playfully swatted his arm.

Ron stood and made for the fireplace. "Listen, I've got a lot of paperwork to go through before I leave tomorrow. I'll be at my flat if you need me."

"Portkey abroad, son?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah," said Ron. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I really am sorry, Gin."

Ginny nodded her head and watched as Ron walked into the fireplace and flooed home.

* * *

Lyra Helene DelaChapelle was not the kind of person to get nervous. She had been through rougher times that this. She had just received word from the Ministry of Magic that they would be sending an Auror, one Ronald Weasley, to stay with her for an undisclosed period of time. They had informed her that he would be the investigator for her case of re-entry into Britain and that he would have all the files, and reports she had submitted during her period in Protective Custody.

It was a relief, really, not to have to explain the last eight years of her life to a complete stranger. He would know all the pertinent facts and they could move on with the investigation quickly. She did not understand the need for an investigation, but the Ministry was old and full of red tape, so she would have to endure. Having her life examined, and poked and prodded at, was not something she would enjoy, but she would allow it. For only two reasons would she allow it, and those reasons were tramping up the stairs now.

"Mummy! Mummy!" cried the twin little girls. Lyra beamed at her little redheaded daughters and waited for what was bound to be a great story of their day.

It was almost five years since the event that led to their conception, and the only thing that Lyra regretted was the fact that she had really thought about not having her little rays of sunshine. She smiled as her daughters took her hands and began to pull her downstairs to show her what they had made at their day care center that day.

Lyra 'oohed' and 'aahed' over their works of art, that could be best described as Abstract paintings, but were explained as their house on a sunny day, and the walk they took in the park last Sunday. She wondered how long it would be before she would have to take them out of the day care center. They were four and a half years old, now. It wouldn't be too much longer before one of them showed signs of magic. That was the real reason she wanted to return to England. She would not be able to afford to hire a private tutor for them until they turned eleven. There was the public school system, or even private institutions, but Lyra just wasn't too keen on either of those ideas.

She pulled some fruit out of the refrigerator for a snack before dinner and sat down at the table with them. She would have to tell them about Mr. Weasley's arrival tomorrow morning. From her research into the procedures for re-entry, he would be going to the girls' day care at least one day out of his stay. He would have to assess whether she was a good parent and would raise kids that would adjust well into the British community. She was sure that the girls would do well wherever they were. Lyra had made sure that they would not be affected by the conditions of their birth. They would be told their story when they were older, or when they began asking questions. She just hoped this Auror they were sending, Ronald Weasley, would have enough sense not to mention anything to her very impressionable daughters.

She went about her day, playing and watching television for an hour with her daughters. They spent most of their time entertaining each other, so she was usually free to make dinner without magic, but tonight, because of her nerves, she just couldn't bring herself to cook anything remotely healthy. She wanted to take the pint of ice cream and attack it with a spoon. She decided it was a night for Denny's. She went into the living room and saw her two girls playing with their Barbie dolls.

"Who's up for going out for dinner?"

"Yeay!" was her response in red-headed stereo.

The girls went to the door and took their coats off the coat rack that was hung at just their height, and then helped each other button up. They all packed into the car and Lyra buckled the girls into their booster seats.

"I have something to talk to you girls about," Lyra said when they were seated at the family restaurant. It wasn't the high-class restaurants that she had been taken to as a child, but she was glad for the noise and bustle going on around them.

"Is it 'bout Mr. Chapman, Mummy?" asked Cassie.

"No, precious. We won't be seeing Mr. Chapman anymore." Lyra had stopped dating Gerald Chapman because he said he wasn't ready for a family, and she was not about to ship her daughters off to boarding school just to please the man.

"Are we going to be going to another school?" asked Hydie.

"Nope," said Lyra and shook her head. "Give up?"

The two girls looked at each other and then nodded at their mother.

"We are going to be having a visitor for a while."

"Who?" asked Hydie.

"His name is Ronald Weasley, and he works in England. Remember Mummy told you that she was born in England?" She waited for the girls to digest the information before continuing. "Well, Mummy is asking Mr. Weasley for permission to go back there and he is coming here to see if it's okay. He's going to talk to Mummy's boss and he's going to talk to your baby sitter and your teacher, too."

"Why does he need to talk to them?" asked Cassie, as she bit into a pancake. The girls did not like to use syrup on their pancakes so they ate them dry and drank a large amount of milk.

"Well, he knows that if we leave California, all the people we see every day will be very sad and he wants to ask them if it's okay with them that we leave."

Hydie tried to finish her bite of waffle before asking her question. "Will he ask us if we want to go to Enland?"

"England, darling; and yes, he will be talking to you as well. He wants to make sure that we will be happy when we go back."

"Can we get a puppy when we go to Enland, Mummy?" asked Hydie.

"Maybe we will," said Lyra. It was going to be a start of a new life. _Another new life_, thought Lyra.

* * *

Ron arrived at a beach in California. According to his briefing, it was a city called Malibu. _Odd name for a city_, thought Ron. He looked around and pocketed the old wallet that served as his Portkey. Miss DelaChapelle was supposed to meet him here in five minutes. He looked around and took in the beach. It was quite nice; there were no people around at four in the morning. _It's noon in London_, thought Ron.

He spotted someone walking towards him. He figured it must be Miss DelaChapelle and began to walk towards her slowly. She was a blonde, he noted. She did not look like she did in the photograph in her file. _Probably because she's twenty-five, now, Ronald_, he scolded himself. She walked gracefully, even though the sand shifted under his feet with each step he took. She had a nice figure, for a woman who had been pregnant with twins. She smiled when they were within talking distance. The smile looked forced to him, for some reason.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Miss DelaChapelle, I presume?"

"Yes, but please call me Emilie. I'm sure they told you my assumed name." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Yes, and please, call me Ron."

"Deal," said Lyra. "Come on with me. I have my car parked in the lot. It's a short ride to my house."

Ron followed her to a green Ford Taurus sitting in the carpark. She disabled the car alarm and slid into the driver's seat. He opened his door and put his suitcase at his feet, before putting on his seatbelt.

"I'm glad they sent someone who knows how to behave around Muggles," said Lyra as she turned the car on and maneuvered into traffic.

Ron chuckled. "Trust me, it took a long time and a lot of tears from a few friends of mine before I learned the basics. There are still some things that I'm not used to."

"Like what?"

"Airplanes. I don't like them."

Lyra laughed. "You don't like airplanes? I've always found it interesting when wizards don't use Muggle transport. What would Muggles think of grown men riding around on something that Muggle women use to clean their floors?"

"But that's different," protested Ron.

"Only to wizards. And airplanes are the same for Muggles, as brooms are for wizards and witches. They are a form of transport." She patted the steering wheel of her car. "Just like this. Granted, we are on the ground and the only real danger comes from other drivers, but it is still a form of transportation that most witches and wizards don't use, but is common to Muggles. Especially around here."

Lyra pulled into a gated driveway and pushed a button on a box that was attached to her visor. The gate opened and the car slowly pulled into the drive. Ron would have been awed at the sight of the house laid out before him. It was huge, but nowhere near as large as Malfoy Manor. He exited the vehicle when Lyra put it in park.

Lyra opened the front door and took his coat for him, putting it in a closet by the door. She showed him to the kitchen where there was a pot of coffee already brewing. She pointed to a stool that he could sit at on the other side of a wall used as a breakfast bar. She put some biscuits and an odd looking piece of toast. It was round and thick, with a hole in the middle.

"They're called bagels, Ron. It's kind of like toast." Lyra poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled out some tea for Ron. Just as she was about to pour hot water, he held up his hand.

"Coffee will be fine," he said.

Lyra vanished the tea and poured him a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

"Two sugars, please," said Ron.

When they were seated with their coffees, Lyra began with her concerns.

"Mr. Weasley –"

"Ron, please call me Ron. My father is Mr. Weasley."

Lyra smiled and ducked her head. "Ron. I would like to voice some concerns about your stay."

"Of course. Please do," Ron took a bite out of the _bagel_ and raised his eyebrows. _Not bad, for such a funny looking thing_.

"First, my daughters; they are not used to having a man around the house. It has always just been the three of us, and I don't want them to get confused. They are only four, after all."

"This is something that I spoke to my superiors about before coming here." Ron cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. "I asked to be put up in a hotel that is not far from here, and the Ministry has taken care of it. I will check in this afternoon and it will be easy enough to apparate in and out of the room."

Lyra let out a pent up breath. "Good. Also, I know that you are an Auror and will practice the utmost discretion, but in the event that this investigation proves unfruitful, I want to make sure that mine and my daughters', lives will not be damaged if we stay here."

Ron pulled something out of his suit jacket. "Emilie, I will talk to you frankly, right now, off the record. I can't tell you what the Wizengamot will declare regarding your case, but I can tell you that you have people on your side in England." He slid the photo of her remaining relatives to her. "They wanted you to have that." Draco had it owled to him before he left.

Lyra's eyes filled with tears. Her hand moved to cover her mouth when a gasp escaped. She picked up the photo with a shaky hand and tried to gaze on her beloved god-family through her tears. She closed her eyes and let the offending tears fall. "They survived," she whispered.

"I can't tell you a lot, but I can tell you that they are all doing well, and awaiting your return rather anxiously. I think Mrs. Malfoy is planning a search and rescue mission in the event this does not go well," he joked.

Lyra laughed at that joke. "That sounds like Auntie Narcissa." She looked up at Ron and squeezed the hand he had on the counter. "Thank you, Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ron nodded his head and smiled. Lyra let go of his hand and he tucked it closer to his body. It was strange how that little touch had nearly given him goosebumps. He watched as she took the photo and placed it on her refrigerator – _thank you, Hermione for teaching me all the Muggle appliances_ – and set about making breakfast. Ron finished his coffee and pulled out the final report that Lyra had filed. He'd stayed up all night just to finish reading the paperwork he'd been sent. They were not long reports, just a lot of them for one bloke, who didn't like to read, to get through.

He watched as Lyra excused herself and went to wake up her daughters. Ron checked the schedule that Lyra had provided the Ministry. She would leave her home at 7:30 to drop her daughters off at a preschool in Malibu, then head to her job in Pasadena where she began her day at 9:00. The girls would be picked up by her housekeeper at 1:00 and taken to a day care center close to Lyra's house. They would be picked up by Lyra at 6 PM and taken home. He noticed that Lyra made a note that her job sometimes included weekend work and traveling throughout the Los Angeles area, but that she would keep that to a minimum while Ron was with her. He was thankful for that; he already felt like he was on information overload.

The girls came downstairs dressed and ready to have breakfast and start their day. He smiled at them and gave a small wave. "Hello, ladies," he said.

"Hello," they both said at the same time.

"Ron, this is Cassie," said Lyra putting her hand on top of the little girl with the green jumper. "And this is Hydie," she put her hand on the girl with the light blue jumper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ron. He knelt in front of the girls and stuck out his hand for them to shake. They looked up at their mother before shaking his hand in turn.

"Are you the man who's going to ask us questions?" asked Hydie.

"Yes, I will be asking you questions, but they won't be hard, so don't worry."

"Can we have a puppy if you let us go to Enland?" asked Cassie.

Ron laughed. "Well, that's going to be up to your Mum, but I know somewhere you can get one, if she says you can."

Both little girls giggled and ran to the table to have their breakfast. Lyra walked with them and began to serve them. She pulled out another two plates and served Ron large helpings of everything. "I hope you like breakfast. I usually eat on the run for lunch, so this might be the biggest meal you get before dinner."

Ron nodded his thanks and sat down next to Cassie. He tucked into his food with gusto. He'd missed breakfast because he was trying to catch up on the reading. He looked at the two girls as they ate their cereal. "Do you girls like your school?" he asked.

Hydie answered for them both. "Yes, we do. Our teacher is really nice. He lets us color and paint and play with our dolls. He says that we're very smart." Cassie nodded to her sister's answer.

"I'm sure you are very clever," agreed Ron. He wouldn't be asking the girls a lot of questions. It would be their teacher and baby-sitter - who was probably the same person who did Lyra's housekeeping - that would be interviewed regarding the girls, and how well adjusted they were.

Lyra took all the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher. She motioned for Ron to follow her to the front door, and he grabbed his suitcase before following her. Lyra took a little green backpack from the closet where Ron's coat was and Ron took the light blue one. He matched the backpack with the jumper and helped Hydie with her bag. The girls went out the door and Lyra locked the house up. Ron allowed Lyra to buckle the girls into their booster seats because that was one thing that Hermione had not taught him about.

He exited the car with Lyra and walked the girls to their classroom. Lyra introduced him to the girls' teacher and explained that he was a child psychologist that would be helping Lyra find the right school to place the girls in. Ron shook the man's hand and watched as he spoke with Lyra. He watched with a blank face as the man gently pulled Lyra to the side of the room and spoke with her in hushed tones. There had to be some kind of emotional connection, if not on Lyra's part, then _definitely_ on the bloke's. Ron watched the girls intently. They put their things in their cubbyholes and ran off to play with their friends. He was surprised when they went off on their own; they each had their own set of friends.

Lyra came back to him and touched his arm. "Mr. Diamond will see you today when school is out." Ron nodded at the teacher and he followed Lyra out of the school. "The school has two sessions; morning and afternoon. The afternoon session ends at 5, so I will take an early leave and drive you down here."

"I'm really sorry about the inconvenience. I know you probably don't need to take time off of work, just to chauffeur me around," said Ron.

"It's not a problem, Ron. You can't very well fly everywhere, and Apparition is out of the question. Californians may believe a lot of strange things, but a man appearing out of nowhere with a wand in hand, is difficult to explain away."

Ron took advantage of the time they would have on the ride to her job, to ask a few more questions. "How long have the girls been going to that school?"

"About 6 months. My company offers day care, so before that they would come with me to work and I would know they were in the same building with me. I wanted them to become socially involved with other children, so they go on play-dates and they have a few very close friends."

"I noticed that they each have their own set of friends. I've never seen that with twins before."

"Do you have much experience with children?" asked Lyra.

Ron chuckled. "Only if you count changing my niece's dirty nappies. I'm one of seven siblings and just a year younger than my twin brothers. They tended to be their own best friends, and they shared everything. Well, maybe not _everything_."

"Cassie and Hydie are very clever girls. They tend to get into a lot of trouble if I leave them alone for too long. I don't want them to get so tied up in being twins that they forget that they are individuals. I always encourage them to do things on their own. It gets hard sometimes, but they're worth it."

"What about a father figure? Is there any male influence in their lives?" asked Ron.

"Is that a sly way of asking me if I sleep around?" Lyra asked, giving him a sideways smile.

Ron shrugged and held out his palms. "I was trying to make the Ministry's questions a little bit more couth."

Lyra laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure it was phrased something like: Miss DelaChapelle have you had sexual relations with more than ten men in the last eight years?" She made her voice deep in imitation of a man.

Ron smiled, but looked at her expectantly.

Lyra glanced at him and her smile faded. "You're serious?" She went from looking at the road to him. Her head went back and forth, like she was watching a tennis match. She finally shook her head and smacked her steering wheel. "I'll bet you 100 Galleons that, if I were a man, none of this would matter. I would be interviewed, as would my daughters, but _this!_" She was so upset she was shaking.

"Why don't you pull over," suggested Ron. "Just for a minute."

Lyra pulled off the freeway and pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. "I should have expected this," she said irritably. She grabbed her purse from the back seat and began to scramble around in it. "Mother-fucking, cocksuckers, have a god-damn double standard for everything!" She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She rolled down both her and Ron's windows and pointed the cigarette at him. "If you were in my position, they would probably just say you were noble and doing what was right by your children!" She took a drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. "Seeing as it's a woman who's had children without the benefit of marriage, I'm just labeled a fucking whore!"

Ron was rather impressed with her colorful language. He'd not heard a woman swear like that in front of anyone. He knew Hermione would utter a curse word now and then, but never in the presence of anyone she didn't consider a friend. "Listen, Emilie-"

She cut him off. Pointing her cigarette at him again she yelled, "No, _you_ listen. I may not have a husband, and I may not know who their father is, but that is not my fault! It took a lot of years to come to that realization! I will not allow some bureaucratic asshole come into my daughter's lives and tell them that they are beneath them. I was raped, godammit!" She hit the steering wheel, again. She was breathing heavy and she took a long drag from her cigarette before throwing it out her window.

Ron took a deep breath and tried again. "Bloody hell, Emilie, that was impressive."

She looked up at him with complete confusion.

"If I had known you were going to be so passionate about that, I would have recorded it and played it at your hearing." Ron took another cigarette from her pack and lit it. He took a small drag and handed it to her. "I think you might need another one, just to calm down." He waited for her to take it before continuing. "I know that you could have done a lot of things differently when it comes to Cassie and Hydie. You could have decided against being a mother, or you could have given them up for adoption. I don't think anyone would have thought less of you, considering what you've been through. You didn't do any of those things, and I for one think that makes you better than any collection of big-bellied, bureaucratic assholes."

Lyra laughed and wiped at her eyes.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Emilie, from what I've been told, this investigation is more about making sure you're not lying about your situation, rather than assessing your goodness as a person or mother. My job is to make sure that you have been doing what you've said you've been doing and that your daughters really are taken care of. So far, I don't see why the Wizengamot would not let you into Britain." He removed his hand and shrugged. "If things go as smoothly as they have been, I just might make it back home for my sister's wedding."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Your sister is getting married and you're here on this assignment? Why didn't you just give it to someone else?"

Ron chuckled. "It was given to someone else: the groom. The only other person who could have gotten the job done with any kind of expediency would not have been considered. Draco would have a _slight_ conflict of interest in this case."

Lyra laughed. "Well, I guess we should get going before I'm late. You have an appointment with my boss for lunch." She turned on the car and drove back onto the freeway. "How are you going to get the information you need from my boss, without revealing who I really am? I know you can't slip Veritaserum in his drink."

"Well . . ." Ron pulled out a small vial from his jacket pocket.

"You're really going to use that?!" exclaimed Lyra.

"It's the best way to get the information I need. There is no law saying I can't use it on your boss. Besides, if anything happens I can always modify his memory."

Lyra shook her head and maneuvered her car into the underground parking structure of her building.

"What is it that you do, exactly?" asked Ron.

"I'm a talent scout," said Lyra.

"I know, but what do you _do_? Do you sit in an office all day looking at tapes?"

"No, though I have done that before I got this current position. Most of my job consists of finding new talent and assessing whether or not they have what it takes to make it in the bigger musical arena."

"You're pretty much the death knell for anyone who isn't up to snuff."

"Not necessarily. If someone can't make it in the mainstream, there are smaller record companies who would be willing to take them on, and we would point them in that direction. They might make it back to us in a few years time and it would be a whole new story."

"How did you get into the music industry?"

Lyra stopped and turned to him when she finished signing him in as her visitor. "It was a rather unorthodox entrance, and I won't lie and say that I didn't use a little bit of magic to get my current position. I am the youngest executive in the music industry to date. Didn't you read all the reports that I sent in to Sweden?" she asked.

"Yes, but the only thing that I can glean from them is that you were struggling for a while as a dancer, and you got a part-time job with a friend who had to go through tapes for a living."

Lyra laughed as they went up to the 10th floor on the elevator. "Remind me to look at those reports when I get back home. I have a feeling that they were not as forthcoming as I had originally been."

"Do you mean to tell me that the Swedes changed your reports?"

"I'm saying that a 'dancer' is not what I was. I'm not ashamed of what I did to keep food on the table for my girls, but I know that most people would look down on me for it." She looked over at Ron's wide eyes and red face. "I didn't do _that_, but I was-" Lyra looked at the panel where the numbers were lighting up as they got closer to her floor. "I'll explain it all in my office."

Ron followed Lyra into a large office space that had many people working in small cubicles, much like his department in the Ministry. Everyone had personalized their space according to their own tastes and many of them waved or greeted Lyra as she passed. They went through a door past the cubicles and entered what looked like a waiting area. Lyra walked up to her assistant and took the proffered phone messages. "Tiffany, this is my friend Ronald Weasley. Ron, this is my assistant Tiffany."

The young woman stood up from her seat and shook Ron's hand. She appeared to be in her early twenties. _Probably just old enough to drink_, thought Ron. She gave him a coy smile. "So are you from a record company?" she asked. She tilted forward a bit so she was leaning against the edge of the desk; Ron could see right down her blouse.

Lyra saved him. "Yes, he's from Virgin. Based out of London. We're old friends from school."

"Oh, Emilie! I didn't know you went to school in England, I thought you were French!" The girl fairly bounced, showing off how well some of her anatomy moved with her.

Ron was blushing to his ears.

"It's called boarding school, Tiff. Ron and I will be leaving early today, but he has a lunch with Gus, let me know when Rhonda calls for him." With that she took Ron's arm and began to lead him to her office.

"It was nice to meet you, Tiffany," said Ron as he looked over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she called back.

Ron chuckled as they entered her office. He'd not been flirted with, or tried to flirt with a bird himself, since before Susan. That was a bit scary. "American girls sure are strange," he said out loud.

"She does that to any man that can walk in on his own and has all his teeth. Don't be too flattered. Tiffany is what most people would call a gold-digger. She wants a man who can give her the life she thinks she should be accustomed to."

Lyra went to her desk and sat down. Ron followed her and sat in front of her desk. "I have to remember to call you Emilie. I almost corrected Tiffany out there."

"You get used to it, after a while. It was strange to hear my name coming from you when we met. I was about to turn around and look for the person you were talking to." Lyra had not looked up from her desk.

"I feel kind of useless just sitting here. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Not unless you know a lot about copyright law," said Lyra.

"Before you get totally engrossed in that wonderful legalese, let me pass something by you," said Ron.

Lyra looked up from the contract she was looking at. "Yes, Mr.- uh … sorry, Ron?"

Ron smirked at her. "I think that this is not going to work. If I come in with you, no one is going to answer my questions truthfully, they'll all think that if it gets back to you, they might lose their jobs."

"And what would you suggest?"

"I think that I should try and come in on my own. Maybe drive in with you, but you can drop me off a few blocks away, point me in the right direction and I will have already taken Polyjuice Potion that will transform me into some random person from the California Magical Legislature."

Lyra's eyebrows shot up. "That is a rather good idea. I will make something up about having bagels or something delivered to the office, and you can be the delivery boy." She gave him a Cheshire Cat smile. "If you knew more about Muggle culture you would know that delivery boys often _deliver_ a lot more than just food."

Ron chuckled and blushed a bit. "Well, I'll make sure that it's some passably good looking bloke I change into."

"Well, I'll make sure you have a special delivery that requires you come into my office."

"Until then, would you mind if I talked to your assistant?"

Lyra laughed. "Just make sure she doesn't dig in her claws. Girls like her are ruthless and you might find your English generosity succumbing to her wiles."

"I'll keep that in mind. Being a highly-trained Auror, I'm sure I can handle one, twenty-something girl." Ron walked out of the office, with Lyra's 'Good Luck' ringing in his ears.

* * *

He should have listened to her. Ron had no idea what had happened. He'd been talking to Tiffany about Lyra for a good five minutes; and that was no feat, as he'd had to force himself to remember to call her Emilie. The conversation somehow turned to his job and what he did. He was quick on his feet and told her that he was more on the legal side of the company he worked for. Tiffany took that to mean that he was some kind of high-powered barrister for a record company. She'd started to tell him how she'd always wanted to date a lawyer, because she found the law to be _so_ interesting. In the end, he'd re-entered Lyra's office confused, and with a date for Friday night.

Lyra tried to hide her smile when Ron walked into the room. She couldn't blame Tiffany for trying to get in Ron's pants; he was quite fit. "Did your interview go well?" asked Lyra.

"I don't know what happened," said Ron as he plopped down on the chair he'd vacated earlier. "We were talking about you and then she started asking me about what I do. I told her that I dealt more with the law, and then she said that she'd always wanted to date a lawyer because it was so interesting."

"When is your date?" asked Lyra.

"How did you know I had a date?" Ron asked perplexed that she would know.

"I have yet to meet a man who talked to Tiffany for more than ten minutes and did _not_ walk away with a date. I told you she was wiley."

"I can't go on a date," moaned Ron.

"Why not? It's not like you're going out on a date with me. I don't see any kind of conflict of interest."

"I'm on assignment. I can't _date_. Plus, she's your assistant, and that _is_ a conflict of interest. I just interviewed her, for Merlin's sake!"

Lyra put down her pen and leaned towards him. "Listen, if it really bothers you, I can tell her that you and I are kind of seeing each other. I'll explain that you didn't know that she was thinking about going out with you."

"Wouldn't that be difficult for you? I mean, wouldn't she want to know about us as a couple?" Ron wouldn't mind if Lyra did that for him. Tiffany truly scared him.

"Don't worry about that. I've had plenty of experience avoiding questions that I did not want to answer. Remember I've been living someone else's life for five years."

Ron ran his hand through his hair. Lyra watched as it just seemed to fall into place. Men in California tended to wear their hair in a stylized mess, but Ron's hair was just naturally messy. She found herself wanting to run her own fingers through the silky strands. _Woah, there girl! This man has yours and your daughter's future in his hands. Those thoughts are not allowed._

"I don't want to make your remaining time here anymore difficult. Let's just forget about it, and hope she does, too."

"Alright," said Lyra. "Just don't complain when she shows up at the door to your hotel room."

"How would she know where the hotel is?"

"She's my assistant. She can get just about any kind of information by just saying I wanted to know."

Ron was about to reply, but Lyra's phone beeped. "Yes, Tiffany?" she said into the speakerphone.

"Rhonda just called. Gus will be here shortly to collect Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Tiff." Lyra clicked off the phone. "You should get ready to go," she told Ron. "Don't be nervous about Gus. He's a good guy who likes to talk a lot."

"Alright. Will you be here when I get back, or will you be at lunch?"

"I might be at lunch, but if I'm going to leave early to get you to the preschool, I think I'll just order in and work at my desk. Just come on in when you get back and if I'm not here, make yourself at home."

Ron nodded and went to fetch his suitcase. He checked his coat pocket for the vial of Veritaserum and waved goodbye to Lyra.

Gus Eddings was a rotund man, to put it bluntly. Ron could tell that his life in the limelight had contained a lot of free meals. He laughed a lot, mostly at his own jokes, and quickly put Ron at ease when he insisted on being called 'Gus'. They went to a nice restaurant at a nearby hotel and sat down with cups of coffee.

"So, tell me, Ron, what brings you to California?" asked Gus.

"I'm here to visit Emilie. We were old school friends and I saw her name mentioned in a trade paper. I thought it would be as good a time as any to pay her a visit."

"She tells me that you work for Virgin Records in London."

"Yes, but don't worry about me coming here to recruit her. I work for the legal team of the company and I'm sure taking a position under me would be a step back in her career."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm sure many young men wouldn't mind Emilie taking a position _under_ them, if you know what I mean," the man laughed at his own crude joke. Ron just smiled at him.

"So, how long has she worked for you?" asked Ron.

"She's been with the label for three years now. Emilie started out with the agent's assistants. She basically spent her days going through demos and watching video performances. She climbed the ladder fairly quickly; seemed to have a knack for spotting someone who could make it in the mainstream. She's a real asset to the company."

"Does she ever talk about her personal life?" asked Ron.

Gus eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," said Ron. He tried to give the man his most friendly smile without being too obvious that he was fishing for information.

"Emilie is a very private person. That is something that's hard to be in this business, but she has managed rather well. Always disappears when the reporters get too close. I know that she focuses on her daughters most of the time and I commend her for that. Those are a pretty little pair of girls." The older man raised his coffee cup in a salute to Cassie and Hydie.

"Have you met the girls?" asked Ron. The look the older man gave him was wary. He knew that he wouldn't get much more information from him without causing suspicion. It was time for the Veritaserum.

He looked around for the waiter. "I wonder what's taking so long for the waiter to arrive," he said. His plan worked, Gus turned in his chair and looked behind him to signal the waiter. Ron quickly placed three drops of the serum into the man's coffee and dropped the vial back in his jacket before he turned around.

"Are you ready to order, Gus?" he asked.

"Of course, but please, you're my guest."

Ron ordered his meal and waited for the waiter to leave before turning back to his original line of questioning. "I don't think you told me if you've met the girls," he said.

"Yes, I have." Gus' voice was almost monotone. "Emilie invited me and my wife over to have dinner after we signed a big new act. She and the girls got all dressed up and she made dinner for us."

"How would you describe your relationship with Emilie?" asked Ron.

"She is the daughter I never had. My wife and I tried to have children, but there was something wrong with the plumbing and it never worked out. When Emilie began to work for us, the girls were only a year old and they were always getting sick, so she would take days off or just work from home. I never complained about it. She always got the work done and did everything ahead or on schedule."

"Has she ever lied to you about anything?" _Besides the fact that she is _not _Emilie DuBois and her kids' full names are not Cassie and Hydie? Oh, and she's a witch, by the way._

"Emilie is no liar. She has always been truthful about everything with me. She even told me the story of the girls' birth. A woman who could go through that and still have the courage to raise twins on her own, well, I didn't think they made 'em like that anymore." Gus took a sip of his coffee.

"Was there ever a time where you thought maybe Emilie was neglecting the girls because of her job duties?" asked Ron.

"Good God, no!" exclaimed Gus. "That woman is the best mother I have ever seen. She would give those girls the world on a silver platter if they asked her for it. She's taken vacation time just to spend a day at Disneyland with her daughters. No reason, just up and takes 'em. If anything, the poor child neglects herself too often."

"How do you mean?" asked Ron. _Oh, Merlin, I'm going to have to modify his memory after all these questions._

"She hasn't dated more than three men in the entire time I've known her, and one of those was a blind date that my wife set her up on. She only saw him the one time and that was it. The most serious relationship she's had was with a guy named Chapman, Gerald Chapman. He was a fuckwad from way back. The man thought that he could convince Emilie to send the girls off to a boarding school, just because he wasn't ready to have a family. Asshole to the nth degree."

Their food arrived and they tucked in. Ron continued to ask questions as they ate. He would only get one shot at this, so he needed to get as much information as possible. "Has Emilie ever done anything _strange_ around other people? Maybe said some word that sounded like she'd made it up?"

"She's quite fond of calling people Muggles. She told me that it's her way of calling people idiots without saying the word in front of Cassie or Hydie."

Ron smiled at that little revelation. The woman had an amazing self-control. She had been living as a Muggle for the last five years, maybe more, and she'd only been caught using the word 'Muggle'. "If I were to tell you that Emilie is planning a trip abroad, maybe living there permanently, what would your reaction be?"

"I would ask what company and how much?" said Gus. "There is nothing I wouldn't pay to keep her here. Like I told you, she's more like family than an employee."

Ron made small talk for the remainder of the meal. He knew the effects of the serum would not last much longer, so he played it safe. He would have to wait until they were alone before modifying Gus' memory. As they walked back to the carpark where Gus left the car, Ron checked their surroundings and waited until there was no one around, and no cars passing by. He quietly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the older man. He stopped when the spell hit Gus. Ron whispered a short story as to what Gus should say they talked about at lunch, in the event someone asked him. He pocketed his wand again and waited for the man to come back around. He patted the man's back as if he had been choking on something.

"You alright, Gus?" asked Ron.

"Huh? Oh yes, I must have just choked a bit of leftover salad," Gus said.

They returned to the building that housed Gus' record label and parted ways at the elevator on the 10th floor.

"You and Emilie must come to my home before you go back to England. I'll talk to her and have her bring you and the girls for dinner. My wife would love to meet you. She had grandparents from England. Tries to go every year."

"I will speak to Emilie about it. I'm sure I can make some time before I go back," replied Ron.

He walked through the land-of-cubicles and entered the waiting area of Lyra's office. Tiffany was lying in wait for him. He called up all his Gryffindor courage and walked up to her desk.

"Hello, Tiffany," he said.

The woman leaned over her desk, showing off her low-cut blouse and everything that it housed. "Hello, Ron. How was your lunch with Mr. Eddings?"

Ron scratched his temple and looked away. "It was nice. Listen, Tiffany, about the date on Friday; you see, Emilie and I …"

"Oh, I know. Emilie came out and explained to me that you two are kind of an item. I think it's kind of sweet that you looked her up after all this time. I wish that I could find a guy like you. Are all Englishmen like you?"

Ron chuckled and breathed in inner sigh of relief. _Thank you, Lyra_, he thought. "I don't know about all the blokes in England, but I'm sure there are bound to be a few who would love to meet you."

"Blokes? Is that how you say 'guys' in England?" She giggled when Ron nodded his head. "I think I just might plan a short vacation in London."

"Well, let me know when you do, and I'll show you around." Ron smiled at the young woman and turned to walk into Lyra's office.

He was surprised to see that Cassie and Hydie were in the office, playing in a corner while Lyra worked at her desk. Ron walked over to the girls and sat down on the floor with them.

"Hello, Mr. Weezy," said Cassie.

"Hello, Cassie. Hello, Hydie. How was your day at school?"

Hydie began their account. "We learned numbers and we got a new letter of the week. And then Mr. Diamond said that we could go to stations and I made this painting for Mum. And then me and Loren played tea, but Josh came and drank all our tea, and I pushed him out of our station, and Mr. Diamond gave me a time-out and called Mum. She came to get us early and said that we had to sit here and play quietly."

Ron nodded along to the little girl's story. He thought he caught most of it; he wasn't too sure. He turned to Cassie. "What about you Cassie? Did you do anything special today at school?"

Cassie nodded as she twirled her doll in the air like a baton. "I made Mum a picture of the puppy I want when we go to Enland. Mr. Diamond said it looked like a pony, but I told him I don't want a pony, I want a puppy. Then I went to play with Rosie and she told me her Mum made her a special toy for her birthday and she's gonna fill it with candy, and when we go to her party we get to break the toy and all the candy comes out and we grab as much as we can. Then me and Rosie played house and Jeremy tried to be the daddy, but he hit Rosie 'cuz he said that she was bad, then Mr. Diamond gave him a time-out and me and Rosie kept playing without a daddy. Then Mum came to get us and she said we could play 'til we go home. Are you gonna give Mr. Diamond a time-out when you see him?"

Cassie was a much faster talker than Hydie, so it was more difficult for Ron to follow, but he liked hearing them talk. "I don't think I'll give him a time-out, but I will be sure he knows what Josh and Jeremy did, that way he will leave you two alone."

"Do you want to have tea?" asked Hydie.

"Sure, I love tea," said Ron.

Cassie jumped up and ran to a door near Lyra's desk. Hydie began to move some of the toys that were scattered around. "I'm going to ask Mum if she wants tea."

Ron stood from the floor and straightened his pants and took off his suit jacket. He smiled as he saw Hydie leading Lyra by the hand towards him. Cassie was trying to bring out a small play table from the closet she was in. Ron walked over to her and quickly picked up the table. "Where would you like me to put the table, Cassie?"

She pointed over to where they were sitting before. Cassie turned and picked up some of the cups and saucers from their play tea set. Hydie came over and picked up the remaining implements.

"Would you like some help setting the table?" asked Lyra.

"No thank you, Mum," the girls said at the same time.

Cassie took Ron by the hand and maneuvered him to one side of the table. Hydie moved her mother to sit next to Ron, catty-corner. The little girls took the other two sides of the table and looked at Lyra expectantly.

"Oh, right!" She leaned towards Ron. "Can I use your wand? Mine is in my jacket."

"Sure," said Ron. He reached for his suit jacket and handed Lyra his wand. He watched at Lyra tapped the little teapot and then handed the wand back to Ron. He smiled, "I could have done that," he said.

"Can you make magic, like Mum?" asked Hydie.

Ron looked at Lyra. This is one of the things that the Ministry wanted to know about: how were Lyra's abilities explained by her, to her daughters, especially since they were living in the Muggle world.

"Mr. Weasley is a wizard, like Mum," said Lyra.

"But you said that you were a witch, Mum. Is Mr. Weezy a witch, too?" asked Cassie.

"No, a witch is what you call a girl with magic," explained Lyra, as she poured out real tea from the little plastic pot. "A wizard is a boy who has magic. Do you remember what I said about magic?"

The girls nodded and Cassie answered. "Magic is a present for some little girls and boys. It makes you different, but you shouldn't tell people about it because it might make them sad that they're not magic."

"That's right, precious," said Lyra.

Ron watched the exchange between Lyra and the girls with interest. It was amazing how honest she was with the girls and how much they actually listened to her. If he had been given that speech when he was a kid, the first thing he would have done was go and tell everyone that he could do magic. The girls seemed to innately understand that keeping their magic quiet was very important; it was probably why Lyra avoided using it as much as possible.

The girls talked more about their day and what they had done at preschool, while Ron and Lyra drank their tea. It was amazing how much information a four-year-old could give you regarding such a small part of their day; to have that doubled made Ron think that he was reading the monthly reports Lyra had sent to Sweden.

Lyra returned to her desk to make some phone calls before they were scheduled to return home. Ron stayed with the girls and played with them. He'd never had much experience playing with young children, so he kind of just followed their lead. They were well into a game of hide and seek – Ron being the seeker – when Lyra announced that it was time to leave for home.

The girls picked up their toys and put them in the closet, and Ron grabbed their discarded jumpers and waited for them to return to him. They stood in front of him giggling; he was completely clueless as to which girl belonged to which jumper. Lyra joined him on the couch and asked, "Do you give up?"

Ron shook his head and leaned forward. He looked at the two girls faces, both of which were trying very hard to stay straight. "Cassie?" he asked as he looked at Hydie.

The other twin began to laugh loudly. "That one's Cassie," said Ron pointing at the laughing twin.

"How did you know?" asked Lyra. She took Hydie's light blue jumper and put it on the little girl.

"Because Cassie laughs more than Hydie, and I knew if I got the name wrong one of them would laugh."

"Good strategy," said Lyra.

Ron grabbed his suitcase and suit jacket in one hand and the girls' backpacks in the other and they headed out the door.

"Tiffany, finish up whatever you have left and go home. I might not be in tomorrow at all, so if you can do a full day, that would be great," Lyra took some folders her assistant was holding out.

"Okay, I'll be sure to reschedule before I go home today. Those are the files from legal, and the bottom one is the tour schedule for the new boy band."

"Thanks, Tiff. I'll see you around."

Ron nodded to the young woman and she waved at him. Little did he know that he'd just become, for the first time in his life, a heartbreaker.

* * *

_Okay, I don't think I'll be able to update until the weekend, so enjoy the first two chapters of this story. If you like, drop me a review. If you don't like it, drop me a review. If you just want to drop me a line, go ahead and hit the review button, too. :o) _

_Happy Reading!  
_


	3. Plans and Dreams

Hermione and Draco were sitting in Draco's flat looking through a list that Narcissa sent over earlier in the day. It was her first draft list of guests on Draco's side of the family that had to be invited to the wedding. There were 500 names. Hermione had known that Narcissa would do something like this, but she also had a very distinct idea of what she wanted for _her_ wedding. It was going to be a fight to the end – hopefully it wouldn't be a literal end – and she did not like the idea of telling Draco that he was going to have to tell his Mum that she was not going to invite this many people to their wedding.

Hermione had walked into the bedroom earlier and waited for Draco to look at her before she let the roll of parchment fall to the floor, while holding the top. It rolled from her hand to the end of the bed. Draco's mouth fell open and then he groaned and fell backwards on the bed. "What part of small wedding do you not understand, Mother?" Draco asked of the ceiling.

They had now spent two hours going through the list and eliminating most of the names. It was now pared down to a little over 100 family members and close friends. They agreed that Narcissa could take out more names, but she would not be allowed to add more. The max guest list for the entire wedding was going to be 200; Hermione and Draco were both decided on it. They copied the list onto a fresh piece of parchment and owled it to Narcissa.

Hermione pulled out a wedding planner that she had bought and started to go through its list of recommendations. Draco had offered to hire a wedding planner for her, but Hermione had refused. She knew what she wanted and she'd heard too many horror stories about wedding planners that took over weddings. She planned to get married once in her life and it was going to be just the way she and her groom wanted it to be. Hermione was glad that Draco had a few suggestions as to what he would like in the ceremony and reception, and Hermione had taken them seriously and added them to her list of things to consider.

"I think we'll be safe in having the ceremony at my parents' clubhouse and the reception at the Manor. We can Apparate my Mum and Dad there without a problem," said Hermione.

"Or we could have someone in the wedding party do it," said Draco. "Remember that there will be other people there, Hermione. This is our _wedding day_; I don't want to spend most of our time checking to make sure things are going smoothly, or that everyone arrived. We have to give other people _some_ responsibility. Have Potter and Weaselby apparate your Mum and Dad."

"That's true," said Hermione, writing furiously in her planner. "Speaking of the wedding party; who did you want in the party?"

Draco looked down at the table. "I was hoping that you'd consider having Lyra as one of your maids? I would have said you could have her as a maid of honor, but I wasn't sure if you were going to want Potter and Little Red to be our witnesses. I would give you Potter as best man if you give me Blaise as a groomsman and Lyra as a maid."

Hermione laughed. "You don't have to negotiate with me, Draco. This is your wedding, too." She pulled out a blank sheet of paper. "Okay, I know you would like to have Blaise as your best man, right?" She looked up as Draco nodded. "Okay, so if we have Blaise as best man and Ginny as maid of honor, that would leave either Harry or Ron with Lyra and …"

"We're one girl short. Not to mention the fact that it would be wrong to separate a married couple for the purposes of _our_ marriage," said Draco.

"It would be easier if you liked my best friends," teased Hermione.

"Ha, ha, Granger," replied Draco. "What you need are more female friends."

"What if we ask Fleur?" suggested Hermione.

"Then we'd have to ask Bill, and that would still leave us one female short. We could always just make Weaselby the flower girl," joked Draco. He received a punch in the arm for his comment. "Ow! Not even married yet, and you're already beating me."

"Don't you have any other cousins you can ask to be in the wedding?" asked Hermione.

"None under the age of forty," he answered.

"What if I don't have a maid of honor? We could have Blaise stand up with you and _not_ go down the aisle. That way Lyra can walk with Ron, and Harry and Ginny can walk together."

"No, no, no. You are going to have a maid of honor. Every bride has a maid of honor, and by Merlin you will have a maid of honor." Draco rubbed his face over his hand. "How about we talk about food and flowers? That should be easier to decide on."

Hermione nodded and pulled out another blank parchment after putting the 'wedding party plan' in her planner. "Okay, so we agree that it should be catered."

"Yes. I don't want that much work on the house elves."

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a peck on the lips. "Have I told you that I love you, today?"

"No, you cruel woman." Draco pulled her onto his lap and gave her a deep kiss.

Hermione pushed him away before her head began to swim. "Shouldn't we be planning the wedding?" she said, a bit breathless.

Draco stood and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her again and began to walk towards the bedroom. "I have some ideas I'd like to share with you regarding the honeymoon."

The interview with Cassie and Hydie's teacher did not go as smoothly as Ron thought it would. He was unable to use the Veritaserum on the man, and it ended with Mr. Diamond throwing Ron out of the room. He'd been right about the man's feelings towards Lyra.

Ron entered the schoolroom and saw Mr. Diamond putting paintbrushes in a cup to dry after being washed. He cleared his throat and waited for the man to allow him to enter.

"Dr. Weasley, please come in," the man said.

It was odd for Ron to be called doctor. It always brought to mind thoughts of cutting people open and taking out their insides. "Thank you, Mr. Diamond."

"Please call me, Andy. Have a seat," he said. He pulled out two chairs from a corner and pointed to the one that Ron should take.

"Thank you, and please, call me Ron."

"Alright, Ron, what can I help you with? Emilie wasn't clear about what this meeting would entail."

"It's really about assessing how well Cassie and Hydie have adjusted to being in the preschool. Emilie told me that they came here six months ago?"

"Yes, I believe it was six months, give or take a few weeks. As far as adjusting, they are doing well. Cassie is much more talkative than Hydie, but neither of the girls is introverted. They both interact well with their classmates, and don't cause too many problems."

"Has there ever been an occasion where something happened? Something that couldn't really be explained as a child misbehaving?"

Andy appeared to be thinking. "There was one occasion where Hydie was upset about one of the boys in class taking the head of her doll off. It happens sometimes with children," he explained. "The little boy was punished, but when he went to the painting station he ended up with red paint all over him. There is never enough paint in any of their stations to cover them with. Hydie said she was sorry, like she was the one who had done it, but we weren't really sure what happened." Andy scratched his head. "To be honest, I'm still not sure exactly what happened, either."

"What was Emilie's reaction to what happened?" asked Ron.

"The incident was not reported to the parents. We write the incidents down in the class log, but not all incidents are reported to the parents unless a child is hurt. Josh required a change of clothes, but nothing serious."

"Do you usually fail to mention such strange occurrences to parents, Andy?"

Andy's eyebrows furrowed; he did not like being questioned. "There are thirty kids in this classroom on a daily basis. Children are prone to get hurt, they are curious and active, and yes, sometimes they get hurt or do naughty things. We are not here to tell the parents every single thing that happens to their kids while they are here. I'm sure they get a full report from the kids on the way home. If I thought that any of my kids were in danger, I would definitely let their parents know."

"Have you ever made a trip to a child's home to report a problem?" asked Ron.

"Yes, there have been times when I have had to make home visits, but those are for more extreme cases; where we think that a child may be a danger to themselves or to the other children."

"Have you ever gone to Emilie's home regarding the children's behaviour?"

"Is there something else going on here that I should know about? I really don't understand why a child psychologist would need to be consulted for the simple task of placing a child into a school," said Andy.

"Just answer the question, Andy," replied Ron.

"No, I have never had to go to Emilie's home regarding the girls' behavior."

"Have you ever gone to Emilie's home for other reasons?" asked Ron. He could see the exact moment where Andy caught on to him.

"You're not really a child psychologist are you? Is Emilie in some kind of trouble?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Andy. If you could just answer my questions, I would appreciate it."

"Listen, Dr., Emilie is a great mother. She takes care of those girls better than she takes care of herself. There is nothing that she wouldn't do for them."

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Diamond. Have you ever visited Miss DuBois' home for purposes other than discussing her daughter's progress in school?"

"Yes, but it wasn't because she invited me. I kind of invited myself. I went under the pretense of talking to her about how the girls were progressing since they entered the preschool."

"Has there ever been any kind of relationship between yourself and Miss DuBois that was _not_ teacher-parent?" asked Ron. He was surprised how cool and detached he was.

Andy studied Ron for a good minute before responding. "Is there something going on between you and Emilie? Because I can't see any other reason for you to be asking all these inappropriate questions."

"Mr. Diamond, if you could please answer my questions, you would be doing me and Miss DuBois a favor."

Andy shook his head. "No, this interview is over. I don't want to answer any more questions without knowing just what it is that you are investigating. I'm sure that this is _not_ about Cassie and Hydie. Those girls have the best mother that I have ever seen, and there is no way that you are a child psychologist; they don't need one." He stormed to the door of the classroom. "I would appreciate it if you would leave my classroom."

Ron sighed and picked up his suitcase. He walked to the door and turned when he was in the doorway. "It would have made things a lot easier for all of us if you had just answered the questions." He turned and walked into the evening.

Ron heard the door slam behind him and walked towards the small play area where Emilie was pushing the girls in swings. He walked over to Hydie's swing and took over the pushing.

"How did it go?" asked Lyra.

"I think we should talk about it when the girls are in bed," he replied.

"Did Mr. Weezy get put in time-out?" asked Cassie when Lyra stopped the swing.

"No, but I think that Mr. Diamond taught him a thing or two," said Lyra with a smirk in Ron's direction.

They all piled into the car and made the short drive to Lyra's home. Ron took them into the living room while Lyra went into the kitchen and made dinner. She could hear the girls talking and she laughed when she heard Ron start to talk in a very high-pitched voice. They obviously cajoled him into playing doll-house with them. She lowered the flame on dinner and walked quietly to the doorway that separated the kitchen and living room.

She had to put a hand to her mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth. Ron was lying belly-down on the floor, in front of the girls' playhouse. He had a Barbie doll in each hand and was talking for each of them in turn. They were having a discussion about Quidditch. Apparently, one of them thought that the game would be made more exciting if all players were required to use the same kind of broomstick. The other thought that if a team was really good, they would be able to play on any kind of broomstick. The girls were watching Ron and listening to the conversation with real interest. They had never heard about Quidditch, let alone seen a game, and Lyra hoped she would be able to explain it to them later without confusing them any more.

She stepped into the living room and cleared her throat. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Girls, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your hands before dinner."

The girls nodded and ran off giggling to the bathroom off of the front hall. Lyra walked over to Ron and squatted down so she was eye level with him. "I'm sorry to break up the argument, but dinner will be ready soon and you might also want to wash up." She watched as he looked down to the carpet and blushed to the tips of his ears. She couldn't hold the laugh inside anymore. She fell onto her bottom and let it all out. Ron had to join her laughter; he would have taken the mickey out of any of his mates if he'd seen them doing what he'd just been doing.

"Come on, now. It wasn't _that_ funny," he said when he'd controlled himself a little.

Lyra took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "You're right," she said as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "The standardization of brooms in Quidditch is a very important and serious discussion." She saw Ron nod and had to continue. "I'm sure that dolls everywhere are very interested in the issue." She fell out laughing again.

"You think it's funny, do you?" asked Ron. He leaned over her prone body on the floor. "Do you really think it's funny?" he asked again. He waited for her to nod. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He reached for her sides and started tickling her.

Lyra screamed in mirth. She tried to dislodge his hands, but she was weak from laughing that she could barely breathe. "Stop!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Do you give up?!" cried Ron.

"Yes! Yes! I give up!" she screamed one more time and tried to control her laughter when Ron stopped tickling her.

They were both breathing heavily from their exertion. Ron looked down at Lyra and noticed her cheeks were flushed and her blonde hair was fanned around her head like a halo. He felt his face flush a deeper red.

Lyra looked up at Ron and noticed his chest was heaving a bit from their activities. She noticed how his white shirt hugged his chest and shoulders, showing off an upper body that had seen a lot of physical demands. Her face flushed and she sat up quickly. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Cassie and Hydie were standing in the doorway with their hands over their mouths. Lyra looked back at Ron and gave him a small smile.

"You can wash up in the bathroom off the front hall." She stood from the floor and went to finish dinner.

Ron got up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom. He found it quickly and went to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. "Get a hold of yourself, mate," he told his reflection. "You're on assignment, remember. This is Malfoy's cousin, don't forget that either."

"Do you talk to the mirror a lot, Mr. Weezy?" asked Hydie.

Ron turned around quickly and looked in the doorway. Hydie was standing there looking up at him. He smiled down at her. "Not usually, Hydie."

"Are you going to take us to Enland?" she asked.

Ron squatted down to look her in the eye. "It's not only up to me, Hydie. I have to talk to some more people about letting you all go to England. I know that there are a lot of people who know you, that don't want you to leave them here and you go to England."

"Did my Mum ask you to come here and take us to Enland?" asked Hydie.

"Yes, she did. She thought that maybe you would like to see the place where she was born and where she lived when she was a little girl. I really would like for you to go to England, too. You could meet some of my family and friends. You could even meet my niece Victoire, she's about your age."

"Can I take my friends with me to Enland?"

"Hydie?! Where are you?! Dinner is ready!" called Lyra from the kitchen.

"How about we talk some more tomorrow when I see you?" asked Ron.

Hydie nodded and turned to walk out. Ron followed her and sat down across from the girls at the table. They had a nice dinner together and Ron helped Lyra clear the table while the girls went upstairs to pull out their pyjamas. He sat in the living room and began to write out his preliminary report while Lyra gave the girls their bath before putting them to bed. He thought he heard something come from upstairs and went to the landing to call out and ask if there was a problem. Just as he was going to shout out to Lyra he recognized the sounds of an acoustic guitar being played. Ron walked slowly up the stairs and sat down on the top step to listen to the girls' lullaby.

Baby mine, don't you cry

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine_

_Little One when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be_

_Baby of mine_

_All of those people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be_

_Baby of mine_

_Baby of mine_

Ron walked down the stairs to continue his report. Lyra did not join him for another ten minutes. It was a good thing, because he sat looking at his parchment, with quill in hand for five of those ten minutes. He'd only finished his first paragraph when she walked in with tea for the both of them.

"Thank you," he said when she handed him his cup.

"Long first day?" asked Lyra.

Ron nodded as he sipped the tea. "Do you want to know what happened with Andy?"

"If you're allowed to say. He is the girls' teacher, and he's a good friend."

Ron put down his cup and turned to lean back on the settee and look at Lyra. "You do know that he fancies you."

Lyra chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm the mother of two of his students. He is concerned for their welfare."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "That does not explain why he was so cagey about answering some of my questions."

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked him about how the girls were adjusted at the school. He said they were doing fine. I asked him if anything odd had ever happened while they were around. He gave me one account that he said he'd never reported to you."

"Did one of the girls do magic?"

"I think so."

Lyra smiled and looked off into the distance. "Who was it?"

"Hydie," said Ron. "Have they never shown magic at home?"

Lyra shook her head. "I thought maybe it was because we were living in the Muggle world and I try to avoid using it in front of them too much. I don't want either of them to feel left out if one of them is magical and the other isn't."

"Well, there have been studies done that suggest twins are usually both magical, or both non-magical. It's most true with identical twins."

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel," said Lyra. "What else did you ask him?"

"I asked if he'd ever come to the house to talk to you about the girls' behavior. He said that he'd only ever come once and it was under false pretenses."

Lyra nodded her head. "Yes, I remember that visit. I made it quite clear that he was the girls' teacher and nothing more. Was I not clear enough?" she asked Ron.

"Apparently not, he started to get defensive and wanted to know if you were in trouble. He questioned my credentials, which I don't blame him for; I wouldn't think I was a doctor if I had the title stamped on my forehead." He chuckled at the image. "The last thing I asked him was if there was ever a relationship between the two of you that was _not_ teacher-parent. That's when he kicked me out."

"No wonder at that. I think I would have done the same if you were questioning me," said Lyra.

"So you still think that he doesn't fancy you?" asked Ron.

"I guess he does," Lyra sighed. She looked over at Ron. "So how does his interview affect my case?"

Ron leaned back towards the table and grabbed his cup. "Not much. He gave me what I _really_ needed to know. The girls are well-adjusted and I'm sure they will adapt well into the magical community."

"So, then, why did you ask him those questions about him and myself?" asked Lyra, confused.

"I have to make sure that all the people I am interviewing have collaborating stories about you," said Ron.

"And?"

"So far, so good," replied Ron.

Lyra put her cup down. "Did you ask my boss about my love life?"

"Yes."

Lyra's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth opened and closed. Ron laughed and put one finger on her chin and pushed it up.

"You look like a fish when you do that." He did not remove his finger for a long moment. They both looked down at the cups in their hands. Ron cleared his throat and then took a sip of his tea. _Damn! I need to talk to Harry,_ he thought.

"So, what did Gus say?" Lyra finally asked.

"He said that you hadn't dated more than three men in all the time that he's known you. He said that one of those men was a blind date that his wife had set you up on, and it was just the one date."

Lyra made an unladylike snort. "And a disaster at that."

"He also invited us over for dinner before I go back to England."

"Yeah, I thought he might do that if he liked you enough. I'll talk to him and figure out when would be a good time for all of us. Is there any time that would not work for you?"

"Sunday June 21st," said Ron.

"What's happening on that day?"

"My sister's wedding. I'm hoping that I might be able to get permission to Portkey back home for the day to attend. I'm supposed to be best man."

"Would they let you do that, normally?" asked Lyra.

"Yes, but most of these assignments are not this far away. Harry, my best mate and the groom, is looking for some kind of policy that would allow for it. In the event that I can, you _might_ get a replacement for the day. I don't think they'll do that, but I'd like you to know that there is the possibility."

"Well, thank you for letting me know."

"I'd better get going," said Ron as he looked at his watch. "I'm sure that you have a lot of things to do before going to bed. I still need to check into the hotel. Thanks for calling them and arranging for the late check-in, by the way."

"Not a problem. I know the staff at the hotel, so it wasn't too difficult. What time will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I might actually leave you alone tomorrow. I want to get this preliminary report done and sent to headquarters by the end of the day tomorrow. I'm asking for the wait period to be cut back to one month, instead of the usual six, on account of the girls needing to adjust as soon as possible now that they know that there is a possibility of leaving for England."

"Really?" asked Lyra. "Oh that would be wonderful! Do you think that they will approve that? Does it need to go to a committee or anything?"

"Not really. It will go to the Auror departmental meeting and the top Aurors will vote on it, based on what I send in my report. I think I've got enough pull to get you the time," he said.

"How so?"

Ron chuckled. "Draco is the Head of the Dark Arts Recognition and Termination Team, Harry is the co-head of the Auror Training Department, Shacklebolt is the Head of Internal Affairs. I think between Draco and Harry, we've got a majority vote."

"I understand Draco, but what about Harry? Why would he vote for the time to be pared down?"

"Harry Potter is my best mate and my sister's fiancé; he needs me at his wedding."

"Your best friend is Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" asked Lyra. _Oh, Merlin! Why didn't I make the connection before?_

"Yeah. We co-head the Training Department together. I could get you an autograph if you'd like," Ron said, a bit disappointed.

Lyra snorted and waved her hand. She looked at him with a sharp eye. "If your best friend is Harry Potter, then …"

Ron raised his eyebrows in question. "Then?"

"You're Weaselby," whispered Lyra.

Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"Merlin's beard! You're Ron Weasley!"

"Last time I checked," said Ron. He still had a wide smile on his face.

"Your father is the Minister of Magic!"

Ron nodded his head.

Lyra sat down slowly on the settee; her hand to her mouth. "Draco used to write me about you and your friends. Merlin, he hated you lot."

"Yeah, well the feeling was mutual," said Ron.

"What changed it all? I mean, you're working together now. How do you do it if you hate each other?"

Ron sighed, and sat back down next to Lyra. "It took a long time, and a war, for all of us to develop a kind of mutual respect for each other. We saved his life when the war started and helped keep his parents safe when he was off fighting on the frontlines. He saved our lives during the fighting, quite a few times, actually. He started dating my other best mate, Hermione and they just got engaged."

"He's getting married?!" exclaimed Lyra.

"They're not setting a date for the wedding until you're back in England," said Ron.

"Do they know about Cassie and Hydie?"

"No, that is something that was contained in your confidential files, so I was not at liberty to tell them." Ron waited a few moments and then stood from the settee again. "I'd better get going. I've just given you a lot of information and I'm sure you want to think about it all. I'll let you know when my report is done."

Lyra nodded and stood to walk him to the door. She said goodnight and watched as he apparated to the hotel. She closed and locked the door and made her way to her bedroom. She fell asleep with visions of Draco and all the changes that must have happened to her 'big brother' while she was away.

Ron exited his bathroom and sat down on the bed as he towel dried his hair. He looked over at the desk by the window of his room. The Ministry had gotten him a fairly nice room and he was thankful to have something larger than a cubbyhole. Ron walked over to the desk and picked up the report he was now halfway through writing. He'd had to stop because he noticed that he was getting rather adamant in his demands to finish the assignment. He knew that his fellow Aurors would be able to tell that there was something amiss if he was anything but short and succinct in his report. In reality, he wanted it to be over so Lyra could go to England with the girls and he could go back to his normal life.

Ron dressed in his pyjama pants and picked up a two-way mirror that he brought with him. He needed to talk with someone, but he wasn't sure whom he should talk to. Harry would be all about the job, or he could be very supportive about Ron following the odd feelings that Lyra sometimes brought out in him. Hermione would definitely talk to Draco about whatever he told her, so she was out completely. Maybe he could talk to his father; Arthur was usually very helpful in these kinds of situations. Ron's father had been a very successful Minister of Magic, but he'd not neglected his children in the years that he'd had the position.

"Arthur Weasley," Ron said into the mirror. He waited for a minute before he got a response.

"This is Arthur Weasley," said Ron's father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Ron, are you alright? It's four in the morning," said Arthur.

Ron mentally slapped himself. He'd forgotten to convert the time difference. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll call you at a better time."

"No, no, son, just give me a minute."

Ron heard his father quiet his mother and grunt as he got out of bed. He heard the creaking of the floorboards; Arthur was probably going downstairs to talk with Ron.

"What's the matter, Ron?" he finally asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to about some things," Ron said rather evasively. It had always been a bit difficult for him to talk to anyone about his thoughts, and talking to his father had always been a chore.

"Is it the case? More difficult than expected?" asked Arthur.

"Not in the way I thought it would be," replied Ron.

Arthur's mouth made and 'O' and he nodded. "Yes, I saw the young woman's updated picture when her files arrived from Sweden. She's very pretty."

"She's also the mother of two of the most adorable little girls I've ever seen."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that possible, she looks so young," said Arthur.

"She is, Dad. Just turned twenty-five; do you remember the initial file I brought over with the petition?"

Arthur looked pensive for a minute and then his face fell. "Oh Merlin," he sighed. "It would take a strong woman to make that decision after what she'd been through," said Arthur.

"Yeah, and she is. And those girls are just clever little things, Dad. Just imagine female versions of Fred and George, only well-behaved."

"Ha! I don't think anyone could imagine Fred and George well-behaved, at least not when they're awake." Arthur laughed. "So, what's the problem Ron?" he asked seriously. "I know you didn't call at this hour to talk about children."

"You're right, I didn't." Ron took a deep breath and thought about how to put his thoughts into words. "She's beautiful, Dad," was the most intelligent thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, she is, Ron. Is that a problem?"

"Kind of, yes," replied Ron.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know." Ron sighed and tried to think of something more intelligent to say. "I just – I've only spent one day with her and I'm getting this odd feeling, like something's going to happen. It's almost the same feeling I would have right before a fight."

Arthur nodded his head. "Listen, Ron, do you want me to speak to you as your father, or as the Minister of Magic?"

"Minister, I guess."

"Alright. Auror Weasley, I would suggest that you remember this is an official assignment and that your duties are to remain controlled and aloof, so as to better understand the situation and make an informed decision and recommendation to be submitted to the Wizengamot for a vote." Arthur nodded, and waited for a moment. "Now, as your father, and someone who would like to finally see you happy with someone; it's okay to feel this way, Ronald. Don't do anything rash, but don't immerse yourself in your job so much that you stuff your feelings in a little hole in the back of your mind. Remember, it's not that you've only spent a day with her; you know more about her _real_ life than most of the people around her. Maybe you should let her get to know more about you."

Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. "You're right, Dad."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm your father," said Arthur a bit haughtily. "Just don't tell your mother I said that."

Ron laughed. "You got it. Thanks, Dad. And I'm sorry about calling in the middle of the night."

"Don't apologize for that, son. I would rather wake up in the middle of the night for one of my children, than for the affairs of state."

Both men put down the mirrors, but did not move from their positions. Ron sat staring out into space and pondered what it would mean to let Lyra get to know more about him. If his previous dating record were an indication, she would get to know him and their relationship would be over before it even began. She would get to England and drop him like a brick for the first rich bloke that caught her attention. He couldn't compete with them.

Arthur sat at the kitchen table for a few moments before standing to make himself a cup of tea. It had been a while since Ron had come to him about affairs of the heart. In fact, the last time had been just after he and Hermione had ended their relationship. He'd needed someone then who would understand him, not as he was in school, but as he was in the present. Of all his children, Ron worried him the most. He had a violent need to be needed, and that was something that few women wanted. This Lyra seemed to be a very independent spirit, but everyone could be strong when it was necessary. Maybe, just maybe, she was tired of being strong and _needed_ someone who could be strong for her, or with her, for a change. Arthur thought of that and smiled.

_Lyra was in the shower. Her back was to the door of the bathroom. She sensed when someone else entered the bathroom and continued to rinse her hair. She reached for her shower puff and body wash. She heard the shower door open as she squeezed the body wash into lather. A hand reached out and took the soapy puff from her hands._

_Her hands went to her sides as the other pair of hands rubbed the mesh material across the skin of her back. She had to put one hand against the shower wall to support herself, as the hands wrapped around her waist and brought her against a hard body. The shower puff glided across her breasts and abdomen. A strangled moan escaped her lips. One of the hands came up and gently placed a finger on her lips._

_"Shh," she was turned around to face her Adonis. "You don't want to wake the girls," said Ron._

_Lyra shook her head and arched her body closer to his. She smiled when he let out a hiss. They stood looking at each other and Lyra tilted her head up towards Ron and put her arms around his neck, winding her fingers into his hair. Ron's lips crashed into hers and he pulled her even closer. She felt his excitement against her belly and let out a moan into their dancing mouths. She pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, and she saw him smile. _

_"Do you want me to help you shower? Or would you like me to help you get dirty?"_

_Lyra leaned closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his chest. Ron put his hands on her waist and she used his shoulders as leverage. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her against the shower wall. She could feel every inch of him as he slowly entered her. He filled her completely and she moaned when his lips encircled one of her nipples. Her moan served to spur him further and he began to move quickly inside her. She was bouncing on top of him._

_"Say my name," whispered Lyra into his ear._

_"Mum!" he exclaimed._

_Lyra thought she'd heard him wrong. "What?!"_

_Ron looked at her. "Mum!"_

Lyra's eyes opened wide and she saw her two daughters jumping on her bed in their pyjamas.

"Mum! Mum!" they both cried out in unison. Hydie stopped jumping on the bed and crawled to her mother's prone form.

"You were having a bad dream Mum. You were making funny noises."

"I'm sorry baby," said Lyra. She knew her cheeks were strawberry red. "Why don't you go on and get dressed for school and Mum will go get breakfast ready."

The girls got off the bed and giggled all the way down the hall. They couldn't believe their luck in not getting scolded for jumping on their Mum's bed.

Lyra got up and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She stared into her reflection and gave herself a stern look. "You need to stop, right now, Lyra. This can't happen and it won't. That man does _not_ want a ready-made family."

She nodded at her reflection and went to her bedroom to start her day; another day of watching over her little angels and working until her head ached. It all had seemed a lot more exciting two days ago.


	4. What Do You Want?

14

Draco had received the Howler from his mother and Hermione ran into the room when she heard the raised voice. Draco stood in front of the red parchment and waited for the ranting to end. The letter destroyed itself and he picked up the pieces and threw them in the grate. Hermione had started hyperventilating. He led her to the settee and sat her down with her head between her knees.

"Okay, I'm okay now," she said eventually. She leaned into Draco when he let her up. "She must hate me, now."  
"She can hate whomever she bloody well wants. She's not going to take over our wedding. Remember, it was the both of us that decided to have a small wedding. We're already making the concession of 200 people, that's 100 more than we originally planned. I think she should be more than happy with what she's got."

"But you're her only son," reasoned Hermione. "I know she wants to give you the biggest wedding she can. She's not going to be able to do this again."

Draco turned Hermione so she was facing him. He cupped her face with his hands. "Listen to me, Hermione. Only son, or not, I don't want a bunch of people I don't know at the most important day of my life. I want the people I _really_ care about. If it were up to me, it would be your family and mine. And I guess we could invite the Weasleys."

Hermione laughed through the tears that were falling down her face. "The Weasleys _are_ my family, Draco."

"I know, my love," he soothed. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry. I don't want to send you off to work all red and puffy. They'll think it's my fault and let me die next time I go in hurt."

Hermione laughed. "They would do no such thing." She sniffed and wiped away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. "I should be getting ready, though. My shift starts in two hours."

"Okay, I'll be there for lunch. That okay with you?" he asked.

"Of course, I like the way all the nurses sigh when you walk past them."

Draco laughed and swatted her bum as she passed by him. He was going to go to the Manor as soon as she was gone and have a talk with his mother. There was no way that he could allow this to continue. Hermione had enough stress in her life being a Healer. He was not going to allow his mother to stress her beyond her breaking point, just so she could have a few more guests.

To say that Narcissa Malfoy was upset would be the understatement of the century. The woman was livid. She was only trying to help and she was being shut out at every turn. She had tried to invite all the right people to the wedding, but her list had been massacred. Really? Only 100 people, and most of them family? How would society know about the couple? And they were having the event catered? How could they not trust Narcissa to choose a menu and have her house elves prepare enough for all of the guests? They were using her house, for Merlin's sake!

Draco turned from leaning on the mantelpiece. "Mother, it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing. I really do, we both do, but we'd already had our hearts set on a wedding of no more than 100 guests. Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she saw your list. Please, try to understand." He'd been at this for over an hour and he was at his wits end.

"I am trying to understand, but Draco, darling, no Malfoy has ever been married with anything less than a thousand people present. It would be seen as an insult not to invite these people. And it's not like we can't afford it, or handle all the cooking. The house elves would be more than happy to cook up whatever is needed, and we could even hire some of the Hogwarts elves to help."

Lucius saw the muscles in his son's cheek begin to flex from his exertion to stay calm. Narcissa was really being bull-headed about this. "Narcissa, darling, I think what Draco is trying to say is that he and Hermione would like to take care of the larger details of the wedding. They may need help with smaller things, like making sure everyone has arrived safely and on time, or making sure there is enough food for all, but they would like to enjoy their day with the _most _important people in their lives."

"But they are important people!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"But not to _us_ Mother!" Draco shouted. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I really didn't want to do this, Mother, but you're leaving me little choice. If you can't abide by the decisions that Hermione and I are making for _our_ wedding, then please refrain from helping. If need be we will find somewhere else to have the reception. I'm sure there is some suitable Muggle hotel that will have a large enough ballroom for the event."

Lucius stood from the seat beside his wife. "That will not be necessary," he said quickly. Lucius went to his son and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Your mother and I will help in whatever we can. We will abide by _anything _you and Hermione decide for your wedding."

"Thank you, Father," said Draco. He looked over to his mother, sitting with her head bowed.

"I'm so sorry," she said before her shoulder started shaking with sobs.

Draco felt like kicking himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make his mother cry. He walked over to the settee and sat down next to her. He embraced her and rubbed her back until she was more composed. "Please don't cry, Mother."

She sat up and wiped at her tears with her husbands handkerchief, placed in her lap while she cried. "I was just so excited that my baby was getting married. I must have just gotten carried away. I don't want to smother Hermione. You just let her know that I'm here if she needs anything, or if there's anything I can do or give her, she can just ask and it will be hers. Is that okay?"

Draco smiled and kissed his mother's forehead. "That's perfect, Mum. Thank you."

Lucius decided it would be a good time to change the subject. "Have you heard anything from Mr. Weasley?"

"No, nothing yet, but his preliminary report is due in before the end of the week. If he's smart, he'll get it in before the end of today. That way if he has any suggestions, we can vote on it at our weekly meeting."

They talked for another hour before Draco told them that he had to get going. He'd only taken a half-day from work, so he had to get there pretty soon. He stopped by a little restaurant in Diagon Alley before he went to the office. He was greeted in his department with wolf whistles and loud crackers. Someone had let the cat out of the bag and told his minions – as he liked to refer to them – about his impending nuptials. He accepted the congratulations with grace. He thought he should be congratulated; wasn't he about to marry one of the smartest, most beautiful witches of the age. He was one lucky sod.

Lyra answered the knock on the front door with a dishtowel over one shoulder. She was very disappointed when she saw who it was. "What do you want, Gerald?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, come on, Emilie. I thought we were still friends," said the man, with a charming smile across his face.

"We stopped being friends when you called me a bitch and my daughters, brats," said Lyra. "You know what? I'm not doing this. Goodnight."

Lyra began to close the door, but Gerald put his hands against the door and pushed to keep it open. "Emilie, please, just hear me out!" he pleaded.

Lyra looked at the man and sighed. She was too nice, sometimes. She put the toe of her booted foot against the bottom of the door. "You have five minutes," she told him.

"Can't I at least come in?" he asked.

"No."

"Fine," he sighed. "Listen, I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few weeks. It was a mistake to ask you to send away your daughters. I can understand that you're attached to them. I would be willing to make the sacrifice of helping you raise them."

Lyra could not believe her ears! _Is this for real?!_ she thought and she asked him as much. Unfortunately, he took that to mean that she was happy about his announcement and would take him back. He moved forward to embrace her, but she just smacked his arms away. She moved her foot from the door and squeezed to the outside of the house.

"Are you insane?!" she asked in a loud whisper. She still had the door open just a crack, and didn't want the girls to hear their mother have a shouting match.

"What?! I thought that's what you wanted," said Gerald.

"There were so many things wrong with what you just said that I don't know where to start."

"This oughtta be good." Gerald crossed his arms. "Go on, how am I wrong, once again," he said sarcastically.

"First, the very idea of you actually thinking and pining away for me for the last few weeks is laughable. Remember, I'm in the business, I know just how you've been filling those lonely moments."

"I have needs, too, Emilie!" shouted Gerald. "And they meant nothing to me."

"Yeah, of that I'm quite sure. Second, I am not _attached_ to my daughters. They are my life! You weren't asking me to give away a puppy, Gerald. You asked me to send away my babies!"

"Well, I've changed my mind!" he shouted at her.

"I don't need your sacrifices, Gerald!" Lyra had no clue when her voice had become so loud. "I wouldn't want me or my daughters to cramp your lifestyle!"

"Goddammit, Emilie! What the fuck more do you want?!" Gerald grabbed her upper arms and began shouting in her face. "What else do you want me to give up?! What do I-?!" Gerald was pulled back away from Lyra.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron.

Lyra was rubbing her upper arms, feeling relieved that Ron had come, after all.

"Stay out of this, buddy. It's between me and the lady," said Gerald.

Ron ignored the man and walked up to Lyra. "Are you alright?" he asked as he rubbed her arms and slouched to look at her face.

"Do you know this guy, Emilie?" asked Gerald.

"No, he's just some random guy who comes over to check on me," she said, her sarcastic streak coming out again. "Of course I know him!"

"Mummy?" Ron and Lyra looked to the door and saw Hydie standing in the doorway; they could see Cassie was just behind her.

Ron turned Lyra towards the door. "Go on inside. I'll take care of this," he whispered to her. "I'll be in, in a little bit, okay girls?" he said to them. The twins nodded and each took one of their mother's hands.

Ron turned around and put a hand on the other man's chest when he saw that he was trying to follow Lyra. "I don't think so. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Gerald Chapman; Emilie's boyfriend. Who the hell are you? You know what? I don't even care who you are. Get the fuck out of my way." He tried to get past Ron again, but Ron was quicker and he stepped in front of him.

"Can't let you do that, mate," he said. "And I know for a fact that you're not Emilie's boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"Because I am," Ron couldn't believe he'd just told such a bald-faced lie, but he could sense that this guy was trouble.

Gerald looked at Ron for a few seconds and then Ron saw the ire build in his features. "Are you the fucker who raped her?" he asked, fury in his voice.

Ron had to laugh. "You're even more of a dolt than she let on. Do you really think she would let me within a mile of her, if I was the man who raped her?"

"Then who the fuck are you?!"

"I told you, I'm her boyfriend. Now, I would appreciate it if you got in your car and drove away." Ron had a calm look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck you, man! I came here to talk to Emilie!" Gerald once again tried to move past Ron, but Ron was quicker.

They were only a few feet away from the door and Ron didn't want him to get to the three small steps that led to the doorway. Gerald was trying his best to get past Ron, but Ron was quicker and in better shape. Gerald threw a punch, but Ron dodged it efficiently and punched Gerald in the gut. He heard the wind blow out of the man's lungs as he bent over. Ron grabbed Gerald's jacket and shoved him in the direction of his car.

"Stay the hell away from her, or you'll get a lot worse than that."

"I'll have you fucking arrested for assault," said Gerald as he wiped spittle off his chin.

"Try it. I have diplomatic immunity." Ron turned and walked into the house, locking the doors with a charm before heading into the living room.

Hydie and Cassie were playing quietly in the corner. They looked like they had been scared out of their wits.

"Hey, you two!" called Ron. He gave them his best smile. "Why the long faces? Not happy to see me?"

Hydie and Cassie both got up and ran towards Ron. They hugged his legs tightly. Ron dislodged them a bit and got on his knees and hugged both girls to him. "Did Mr. Chapman go away?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, he won't be coming back or bothering you again," said Ron. The little girls pulled back from Ron and gave him tentative little smiles. "There are those smiles I love," said Ron as he looked at the girls.

"Girls," called Lyra from the doorway. "Go on and get washed up for dinner."

Hydie and Cassie walked hand-in-hand from the room to wash up. Lyra touched Hydie's hair as she walked past. Ron got back up and walked over to Lyra.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Lyra's hand was on her mouth and she nodded her head. She sighed and hugged her arms to herself. "I thought that our break was pretty final. I've been reading about how he's gone to parties and premieres with different girls, so I thought he'd moved on." She looked up at Ron. "Did you know that he was planning to send the girls to boarding school when they turned six?"

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Apparently, there's a school in Sweden that will accept girls that young."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I'm upset that I didn't hit him harder."

Lyra laughed at that. "What did you do?"

"I told him I was your boyfriend."

"I'm sure that went over well," Lyra said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. He thought I was the man who raped you." Ron looked at her. "I didn't think you'd told anyone but your boss about the girls' conception."

Lyra shrugged. "I'd been seeing Gerald for about six months and he was getting antsy about not sleeping together." She walked over to the settee and sat down. She waited for Ron to join her. "I knew he'd been sleeping with other women, and I really don't know how it came about, but I told him about how the girls were conceived. That's when he started pushing the boarding school idea. I guess he thought I didn't want a reminder of what happened to me."

"What a fuckin' wanker," said Ron.

Lyra looked towards the doorway. "Watch your language," she hissed.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Anyway, we broke up almost a month ago because of the boarding school thing. I thought it was well over," said Lyra.

"Well, let's hope that the threat I gave him is enough to keep him away," said Ron.

Lyra looked at him skeptically and stood from the settee. "I think I will refrain from asking just how you threatened him. That way I can deny all of this, and have a clean conscience."

Ron laughed and stood as well. They headed towards the dining room. "So why did you come by? I thought you were going to be working on your report," said Lyra.

"I finished it a few hours ago and sent it through the floo. I'll be hearing about the vote as soon as they've decided. I'm sure Draco will contact me as soon as he can."

"Are we going to have our talk, Mr. Weezy?" asked Hydie.

"Yes, we are, Hydie. As soon as you finish your dinner and get ready for bed, I will go up with you and your sister and we will all have a good talk. Is that good for you?" he asked her.

"Okay," Hydie said with a shrug.

Ron asked Lyra about her day.

"Well, Gus came by and asked if Saturday night the 20th, would be a good night to have dinner. I told him that you would be out of town on the 21st and it might be a bit much for you, so he changed it to the 19th. I told him that it would be fine for me and the girls, but that I would double-check with your schedule."

Ron nodded. "I could do that, I think." He did the quick calculations in his head. "Yeah, I could do that. Of course, it all depends on what I hear back about my report."

"What repore, Mr. Weezy?" asked Cassie.

"Well, I sent a report over to my friends in England, and asked them if I could take you back in a few more weeks."

"Are they going to let us take our house?" asked Cassie.

Lyra smiled at her little girl. "No, baby, we will be living in the house that Mum was born in. I lived in this place called Wiltshire until I was eleven."

"Are there puppies in will-shirt?" asked Hydie.

"Yes, there are," said Lyra.

"Does your old house look like our house, Mum?" asked Cassie.

"No, it doesn't. Finish your vegetables you two. My old house is a lot bigger than this one, and there is a really, really, really, really big yard."

Ron watched as Lyra's hands went out as she described the yard. The girls giggled and clapped their hands. "We can each have a puppy," they said in unison. Ron laughed at the look on Lyra's face. She looked like someone had just burst her bubble.

"Do you have a doggie, Mr. Weezy?" asked Cassie.

Ron put down his fork and looked at the girls. "How about you girls call me Ron? Would that be okay?" he asked looking at Lyra.

"That's up to them," said Lyra.

"How about it girls?" They both nodded their heads. "Okay, to answer your question: no, I don't have a dog, but I always wanted one. I have an owl, though."

"You can share our dog, Ron," said Hydie.

"Well, thank you girls."

"What's your owl's name?" asked Cassie. "Is it a big owl?"

"I'm afraid he's not very big, and his name is Pigwidgeon. He's actually just the right size for little girls."

"Can we have an owl, too, Mum?" asked Cassie. "One like Pigawigilion?"

Lyra laughed. "You might get one when we move to England. But only if you are good and finish your dinner."

"I'm full, Mum," said Hydie.

Lyra looked at the girl's plate, it was still nearly full. "Can you eat a few more bites, Hydie?"

"My tummy hurts," replied the girl.

Lyra stood up and went to her daughter, she felt her forehead, but there was no fever. She was more upset about seeing Gerald than Lyra thought. "Okay, Hydie. Go on upstairs and get your pyjamas out. I'll be up to give you your bath."

"I'm finished, Mum. Can I be excused?" asked Cassie.

Lyra looked at her plate. "Alright, sweetheart. Go and get ready for your bath."

Ron stood from the table and gathered the girls' plates.

"You don't have to do that, Ron. I can get them."

"No, no, you go on upstairs and give the girls their baths. I'll be done by the time you are, and I'll join you so we can have our talk."

Lyra nodded in thanks and went to tend to her children. Ron took the dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them in the sink. He spent five minutes staring at the dishwasher before he gave up and made a mental note to ask Hermione how to use one. He charmed the sponge and dishes to wash themselves, but kept an eye on them because he'd never been really good at the household charms. They were drying in the dishrack when he went to the table to push all the chairs in and wipe down the table. That finished he walked up the stairs, went to the girls' bedroom, and knocked.

"Come in," called Lyra.

The girls were each sitting on the edge of their beds, freshly bathed and dressed in their pyjamas. Lyra was just finishing buttoning up Cassie's shirt when Hydie walked over to him and handed him her brush.

"Would you brush my hair, Ron?" she asked.

"Sure," said Ron. He sat her down on his lap as he sat on her bed. With soft strokes he smoothed out her wavy hair. He was done in no time. Hydie hopped off his lap and crawled into her bed.

"Can I ask you questions?" asked Hydie.

"You sure can," answered Ron. "I'll do my best to answer them."

Lyra helped Cassie into her bed and took the brush from Ron's hand to the little dresser in the corner of the room.

"Can I take my friends to Enland?" asked Hydie.

Ron remembered this question from the night before. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but your friends have to stay here with their Mum's and Dad's."

"When will we go?" asked Cassie.

"Well, that depends on what some of _my_ friends say. I asked them if I could take you with me in about four weeks. Do you know how long that is?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"I'll get you a calendar and mark the day that I want to take you back and we'll cross off the days until then. Does that sound good to you?" asked Ron.

"Okay," said Cassie.

"Will you be with us when we go to Enland?" asked Hydie.

Ron looked at Lyra. He didn't know how to handle this one. He wanted to tell her 'Yes, I'll be there every day for as long as your mother needs to fall in love with me,' but he knew that this was Lyra's question to answer.

"Ron has a lot of things to do in England, sweetheart. He has a very important job, and I'm sure he has a family that would like to see him."

"But who will be our friend?" asked Cassie.

"I'll still be your friend, Cassie," said Ron. "I'll come and see you as often as I can, and I might even take all of you to go watch a game."

"Promise?" asked the girls.

"I promise," said Ron. "Any more questions?"

"Are you married?" asked Hydie.

"Hydie, that is not an appropriate question," chastised Lyra.

"It's okay, Lyra," said Ron. "No, Hydie, I'm not married."

"Will you marry our Mum, and be our Daddy, so we can have friends in Enland?" asked Cassie.

Lyra stood up from Cassie's bed. "Okay, I think that's enough questions for one night. Ron has other things to do, so you lot go to sleep."

Ron smiled at Lyra's nervous outburst. He leaned down and gave Hydie a kiss on the forehead and then went over to do the same to Cassie. "Sweet dreams, girls."

Ron waited in the living room for Lyra. He pulled out his two-way mirror and put it on the coffee table. There was no way that Draco would be calling him until tomorrow, but he liked to be safe and keep the mirror with him at all times. He was a bit nervous about talking with Lyra, after talking with his father, but she deserved to know about his report.

"I'm sorry about that last question, Ron," said Lyra as she walked into the living room.

Ron smiled at her as she walked towards him. He only just noticed how low her jeans sat on her hips. He could just see a little bit of exposed stomach. He sat up on the couch and looked down at his mirror. "It's alright. They're kids and every kid wants a home and family."

Lyra sat down next to him on the settee. "Yeah, it was a difficult few days after I told them about moving back to England. I know that they're young and that stability is important, but I know that it will be easier for me to do that if I'm back home."

"Do you still think of England, as home?" asked Ron.

"Of course! I was born there, I lived there for all my childhood. I only went to Beauxbatons because Father wanted me to get to know that side of the family. I always came home for the holidays and I never lost touch with friends I made." Lyra looked down at her hands. "I've missed it so much."

Ron put a hand on her back and rubbed in small circles. "I can understand why your father would have wanted you to know as much about your background as possible."

"Yeah, I guess." Lyra sighed and sat back on the couch. "So, how did the report go?"

"I finished," Ron chuckled. "Most of my co-workers know that I hate reports. Harry tries to avoid giving them to me as much as possible. I've never been much of a report person, just ask any of my professors from Hogwarts."

"But what did you write? If you can tell me," said Lyra.

"Well, I sent in a copy of all your Muggle records," he held up his hand when she sat up straight on the settee. "Don't worry, it will all be destroyed as soon as the Aurors have seen and assessed it all. The Wizengamot will not see any of it, just the reports and recommendations that I give. My request for the shortening of the assessment period was based on the information that I have gathered before coming here, which was most of your Muggle records, and the interviews that I've conducted."

"How much time did you ask for?"

"I asked that your assessment period end on the June 30th. Most assessments last three to six months, but that's usually because there is proof of Dark Arts practice in their past. Since I haven't been able to find anything, I don't see the point of dragging this on for so long."

"That, and I'm sure you don't want to spend six months chasing around a pair of four-year-olds."

"I love spending time with Cassie and Hydie. They're sweet little girls. Kind of remind me of my family," said Ron.

"How so?" asked Lyra.

Ron laughed. "Have you not noticed my hair?" he asked.

"Your entire family is red-headed?"

"It's kind of like our calling-card. Well, except for my niece, Victoire, she was born blonde. I think my mother almost cried."

Lyra laughed. "I guess I can understand that. Do you know when you will get a response?"

"Well, I sent the report to each of the department heads. They'll need some time to go through it." He checked his watch and did the calculations. "It's another two hours before the Ministry opens. Draco comes in the latest, but he might go in earlier because of the meeting. I shouldn't hear anything until sometime early next morning, but knowing Draco he might call me as soon as the meeting is over."

"When did you send it in?"

"About one o'clock in the afternoon, so the Ministry was already closed; I just flooed each of the department heads and left the report with them. Since it's an international case, they're making concessions as to when I get things turned in."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Draco says 'hello', by the way," said Ron.

"Did you get to talk to him?" asked Lyra excitedly.

"Yes, he was actually quite upset that you weren't with me. I think he would have pushed himself through the network if he thought he could see you."

Lyra giggled. "Do he and Hermione live together?"

"No, I think Hermione got her fill of living with someone before getting married, when we lived together," said Ron. As soon as he said it he felt like kicking himself. She did not need to know that he'd lived with her god-brother's fiancé.

"You dated one of your best friends?" she asked.

Ron rubbed his face. "Yeah, it was not the most constructive relationship either of us has ever been in. We fought so much."

"Did it end badly? Are you still friends?"

"Surprisingly, it went rather well. I think we both realized that we'd been in the relationship because that's what everyone expected of us. We'd been best friends in school, we fought in the war together, and there had always been a kind of emotional tension between us, so we thought it was the best thing to do. Most of my family thought that I was a dolt for letting her go, but I think it's one of the smartest things I've done. She's happy now, and there's nothing more I could ask for her."

Lyra looked at him with surprise. "How is it that you're not married?" Her eyes widened after she said that; Ron was laughing. "I'm sorry, that's too personal. Don't answer that."

"It's okay, really," said Ron still chuckling. "I'm sure that every member of my family has wanted to know the answer to that question for a while now, but for totally different reasons." He leaned back into the corner of the couch and stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. "I don't know, honestly. I guess I just haven't found someone who wants the same things that I do."

"Don't tell me you're one of those guys who wants to keep his wife barefoot and pregnant," said Lyra. She had a look of disgust clearly written on her face.

"No, I wouldn't mind if my wife wanted to have a job, or if she had interests that would take her away from home. I would like kids, though. I come from a big family, so I might not want _seven_ kids, but three or four would be nice; maybe a dog or two, I wouldn't even mind a cat!" he said.

"You're describing a rare woman, Mr. Weasley. Someone who would have four children, run a home and still have a career?"

"Well, what about you, _Miss DuBois_? Why haven't you married?" asked Ron.

Lyra laughed at him. "Quite obvious, isn't it? A woman with two children and a career that would make most men shake in their boots. No one wants that kind of baggage. Besides, I doubt that a man would want to help me with the plans that I have."

"What plans might those be?" asked Ron.

"I want to start my own fashion design company," stated Lyra.

"Really?" asked Ron. "What would you design? Dresses … robes … shoes?"

"It would actually be a design company that would focus on girls and women's clothes. I have an obvious interest in those particular areas. I'm not good with shoes, and they're a whole separate world in fashion that I haven't studied."

"You've studied fashion?" asked Ron.

Lyra shrugged. "Sort of, I took a few classes, but with the girls and work, I just couldn't keep up, so I had to quit. Another thing that most men do not want: an educated woman."

"What would you call your company? When you start it, that is," said Ron.

"Starshine Design," said Lyra.

"Wow. Where did you get the name? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, as I'm sure you know, my family tends to name their children after constellations. Cassie is Cassiopeia Lucie, and Hydie is Hydra Delphyne; Cassiopeia and Hydra are both constellations, a grouping of stars. So … Starshine Design."

"Do you make the girls' clothes?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I do. There are a few things in their wardrobes that I've bought, but that is mostly for winter, and of course, their shoes. They are my inspirations, and believe it or not, they help me with all the designs that I come up with."

"You have an incredibly clever pair of daughters, Lyra," said Ron.

"Thank you, Ron. They're my biggest joy and my biggest fear. I look at them sometimes, and I can't help but be terrified that I'm doing something that will completely mess them up for the rest of their lives."

"Are you worried about the move to England?" asked Ron.

Lyra looked at him and curled her feet under her. "They're so young, Ron. What if this uprooting hurts them? What if moving them to England will damage their feeling of stability? What if I'm really just doing this for me, and not because it could be good for them?"

Ron scooted closer to Lyra and put his hand on her knee. "I know this is going to be difficult to hear from someone who doesn't have children, but … I think this _is_ the best thing for them. It's even the best _time_ to do it. They are not attached to a primary school, and they're young enough to make new friends easily."

Lyra put her hand on Ron's. She rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "Thank you, Ron. I don't usually have anyone who will talk with me about the girls."

"I'm glad to help," said Ron. He gave her knee a slight squeeze.

"What about your family? Have they lived in England for long?" asked Lyra.

"The Weasleys have been in England for centuries. I was born in Devon, in the house that my father and countless great-grandparents were born in."

"Really? What's it called?"

"The Burrow," said Ron.

"Did your family build it themselves?"

"Yes, from what my father has told me, my great-to-the-nth-degree grandfather built it for his wife as a wedding gift. There have been a lot of additions to the house in the ensuing generations. It's not much to look at, but its home."

"Do you still live there?" asked Lyra.

"No, I live in London to be close to work."

"You traded the country, for London?" asked Lyra incredulously.

"Well, it was either that or live with my parents at the age of twenty-six," laughed Ron. "Would you have stayed at home?"

"Probably not, you're right," said Lyra. "Do your parents still live there?" asked Lyra.

"Oh, yes! Dad suggested that they get a flat in London, when he got elected Minister, and I think he was sleeping downstairs on the sofa for a week."

"I take it your mother is a force to be reckoned with," said Lyra.

"Oh no! She's the sweetest person you could ever meet," said Ron. "So long as you do everything she says, just the way she tells you to."

Ron and Lyra both laughed at that. She stretched her legs out on the couch and across his lap. "Do you mind? My legs were starting to fall asleep."

Ron shook his head and put his hand on her shins. He couldn't believe this was falling into place so easily. _Please, just don't say something to fuck it all up_, he thought to himself. "What about your parents? What were they like?"

Lyra got a sorrowful and far-away look in her eyes. "They were so much in love. I don't remember a holiday where they were not together. They fought, just like any other couple, but they loved each other unconditionally." Lyra looked at Ron in the eye. "You know, I'm not really related to the Malfoys, right?"

"I thought your father and Lucius were second cousins, or something like that," said Ron.

"Technically, they were once, but only by law. You see, father _married_ Lucius' second cousin, twice removed. She died in childbirth, along with their first child. Then Father met my mother and married her. Lucius and Father never parted, even when society did not require that they remain close. When I was born, Mother and Father wanted Lucius and Narcissa to be my god-parents, so that our families would be as good as blood-related. Draco and I were even supposed to be married!" Lyra laughed and threw her head back. "When Draco and I found out about it at the age of fifteen we both stopped talking to our parents for a month. I think we got our point across, both of our parents went and had the agreement reversed and that was the end of it."

"Well, on behalf of my best friend, I thank you for freeing Draco up," joked Ron.

"Oh, by Merlin, she can have him. Draco is far too cocky for my tastes; always has been. I want a man who doesn't mind laughing at himself, and can admit when he's mucked up. Draco could never do that."

"Really?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I would _never_ have believed that of Draco!"

They both laughed at the shared joke. Lyra slid a bit further down on the couch and her legs slid father across Ron's lap. The backs of her knees were now against his thighs.

"What about your siblings? What are they like?" asked Lyra.

"Well, I think I will go by age, it might be easier for you that way. Bill, the oldest, works as a curse-breaker for Gringott's. He is married and he and his wife, Fleur, have a little girl named Victoire. She's the sweetest little girl, about Cassie and Hydie's age. Charlie works with dragons in Romania. He's been seeing this girl from a nearby town, but she's a Muggle, so he's kind of been trying to figure out how to tell her that he's a wizard. My brother Percy works in the International Cooperation Department of the Ministry. I personally think he's gay, but he's been seeing the girl he dated when they were both at Hogwarts. My brother George owns a joke shop chain called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, he's really busy and doesn't really have time to date, what with running both stores, but I think that he's seeing his accountant; I don't know her name. You know me, and what I do. Then, there's Ginny. She is the youngest and the only girl in our family for generations. She's getting married in less than a month now, to my best mate." Ron took a dramatic deep breath and looked over at Lyra.

"I thought you said you were the youngest of _six_ boys?"

Ron looked down at the hand on her legs. He subconsciously moved his thumb across the top of her shin. "Fred, George's twin, died in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Oh, Ron!" Lyra sat up and put her hand on his. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. He died fighting. That's the way he wanted to go."

They sat there like that for a long time. Ron did not want the moment to end. He would have sat on that settee with Lyra's legs on his lap and her hand on his, for the rest of his life. He hadn't felt like this for anyone, not even with Hermione; and it was happening so fast. Lyra made him feel an odd sense of hope, like he'd been lost his entire life, and she'd finally given him the map that would take him home. He turned to her and was going to say something, when he heard his name from the coffee table.

"Excuse me," Ron said as he got off the sofa and picked up the mirror. He walked out into kitchen. "This is Ron Weasley," he said into the mirror.

"Wotcher, Weaselby," said Draco.

"Alright, Malfoy. Do you have any news for me?"

"Like you don't already know the answer. Unless you're as dim as I've always thought you are."

"What's the _date_, Malfoy?" asked Ron. He'd had to leave Lyra to get insulted by Malfoy.

"June 30th, but we all want a full report and she may have to be under Ministry watch until the end of the six months. You know how the old codgers on the Wizengamot are."

"Will she be able to live in her home?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, pretty much house arrest until the end of the six months, if that's what they decide." Draco's eyes looked at the edges of the mirror. "Looks like you've got a pretty nice hotel. Ministry take pity on you and give you a better room than your flat?"

"You know, Malfoy, I was going to let you talk to her, but after that last comment, I'm not sure I will." Ron had seen Lyra come to the door of the kitchen and held up his hand when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Is she there?" asked Draco. His eyes were moving furiously; as if he'd be able to see her if he looked at the sides of the mirror.

"Yes, she is here. I was going to let you talk to her, even though it _could_ cost me my job, but after you insult me for no reason, I don't think I'm feeling all that generous."

"Listen, Weasel – I mean, Ron, I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. Please, could you give her the mirror?" Draco was the closest he'd ever been to begging.

"I don't know, Draco," Ron said rather uncertainly. Lyra had heard Draco apologize and was eyeing Ron with suspicion. "I don't think that apology was sincere. I think you just want to talk to her."

Lyra smiled and shook her head at Ron. She knew he would give her the mirror, but he wanted to hear Draco beg.

"I'm sorry, alright!" shouted Draco. "I'm really, really sorry. Please let me talk to her!"

"You in your flat, mate?" asked Ron. He walked over to Lyra and grabbed her hand. She put her forehead on his shoulder and tried to collect herself. She was going to talk to her god-brother for the first time in eight years.

"No, I'm at the office. We just got out of the meeting."

"Make an excuse and get to your flat, Draco. Call me when you get there. We'll be waiting for you."

Ron put the mirror in his pocket and wrapped his arm around Lyra's shoulder. "You alright? You don't have to do this, you know. I can tell him that you're not up to it."

"No," Lyra shook her head. "I want to talk to him. I want to see him. I just can't seem to believe that I'm actually getting the opportunity. I guess it's just kind of hitting me all at once. This is actually happening. I'll be going back home, at last."

Ron hugged her and rubbed her back. "You'll be home by the end of next month."

"Really?" Lyra moved back a little and looked up at Ron.

"Yeah. I've got the okay to take you and the girls back on the 30th of June. There are a few stipulations that we need to talk about, but those can wait until tomorrow. Right now, let's go back to the living room and wait for Draco to call you."

Lyra nodded her head and followed Ron to the living room. She took hold of his hand again, like it was something that she'd done a million times before. They sat on the couch side-by-side and Ron put their intertwined hands on his knee. It was only two minutes later that they heard the mirror again.

"This is Ron Weasley," said Ron into the mirror.

"Alright, I'm in the flat," said Draco out of breath.

"Catch your breath, Draco. As soon as you see her, I'm sure she'll take it away," said Ron.

"Enough stalling, Ron, put her on," said Draco.

Ron handed the mirror to Lyra and sat back on the sofa.


	5. Getting the Hell Out of Dodge

It has been many moons since I posted anything. WoW is an addictive thing. Well . . . there was also the new relationship, job, house, and then, of course, the marriage. Life seems to always find something new to throw at you. :) I know I've been away for far too long (*chuckle*), but I will endeavor to stay out here in Potterverse for long enough to post the little bits and pieces I like to cobble together.

And for those who want the sequel to that OTHER story: I'm working on it. Thanks for staying with me and Eva.

"Lyra," whispered Draco. The blonde beauty that appeared before him was the image of an angel.

"Wotcher, Big Brother," said Lyra with a husky voice. She sniffed and wiped at a few tears that fell on her cheeks.

"Alright," said Draco. "You?"

"Alright. How are Auntie and Uncle? I heard you are getting married. How are the plans going? How –"

"Woah, one at a time!" said Draco laughing. His eyes had become misty as well. "Mother and Father are fine, they send their love and they can't wait to see you. I am getting married, and Mum has already tried to hijack the wedding."

Lyra laughed. "Well, what do you expect? You're her ickle Drakykins!"

"I wish you hadn't have said that in front of Weaselby," said Draco.

"Don't worry, Drakykins, your secret is safe with me!" said Ron from outside the reflection.

"Hey, speaking of Weaselby. He is not as annoying as you once portrayed him," said Lyra.

"Well, I was a teenager, and he _was_ once as annoying as I portrayed him," said Draco. "I don't want to talk about Weaselby, I want to talk about you. How are you? What are you doing? I want to know everything."

"Well, I'm doing well. I'm working in a Muggle record company, and I love it! I get to go to concerts and see new talent. I have my own home just a mile away from the beach. I have a good life, but I miss home. I miss my family," said Lyra.

"You'll be home soon, enough," said Draco. "And we'll have plenty of time to catch up on _everything_ we've both been up to when we're face-to-face."

"I don't want to put this mirror down," said Lyra with a laugh.

"Neither do I, sweetpea," said Draco. "But I'm sure Weaselby is shaking in his boots thinking about how many Ministry rules he's just broken."

Lyra looked over at Ron. He just raised his eyebrows and nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess this is going to have to hold me over until the end of June."

"It'll come before you know it," said Draco. "Just think of me and Mother and Father, we're all waiting for you."

"I love you, Big Brother," said Lyra. She touched the mirror with her fingertip.

"I love you, too, Little Sis." Draco smiled into the mirror and then put it down.

Lyra put the mirror down and then turned to Ron. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she had a smile on her face. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. Even if Ron lost his job, this was worth it.

Ron came back the following day and brought a calendar with him. He'd already circled June 30th in red pen. Lyra attached a marker to the calendar and hung it low enough for the girls to get to. Hydie and Cassie took turns going through the month of May and crossing off each day to the 22nd, which was the current day. They were told that they could only cross off the day when it was over, so they would have to wait until they went to bed to cross off the next day.

The girls were so excited that Lyra and Ron were late dropping them off at the preschool. Ron decided to stay in the car, while Lyra went to the classroom. Ron had the uncanny feeling that their teacher would not welcome him. Ron checked his suitcase to make sure that he had the Polyjuice Potion and hair that he needed to change into the bloke from the California Magical Legislature. He'd gone yesterday after he'd flooed the report to England. The guy's name was Matt Warner, and he was a young looking bloke, so Ron could pass as a delivery boy when he got into his costume. He'd need to make sure he timed his doses well. If anyone at Lyra's office suspected that Ron was the one walking amongst them, her employees might not be as forthcoming as he needed them to be.

Lyra was soon walking to the car and he waited for her to get in before turning to her. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked a few questions about who you really were, and I told him the same thing I told him when you arrived: you're a child psychologist that was helping me place the girls. You were right though," she said as she turned the key in the ignition. "He does have a flame for me."

"It's not hard to see why," said Ron.

Lyra smiled at him. "Thank you, Ron."

They went through the plan of what would happen that day at Lyra's office. Ron was to go into the offices with pizza to distribute to each little cluster of cubicles and try to talk to every group, gathering whatever information he needed from each of them. Lyra knew that he was looking for evidence of her using magic in front of Muggles, but she could not think of any time that she had used magic in her office, but this was what Ron had been sent to do. He would then deliver a single pizza to her office and he and Lyra could talk for a few minutes.

"Okay," said Lyra as she pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor. "I will go in and pay for the pizza. We can park in the garage at my building. Just stay down and then when you think enough time has past, you can come up to the floor and start your magic. So to speak."

"Sounds like you got the plan down cold," said Ron. He got out of the car with her and walked into the pizza parlor. When their order came Ron handed the man enough American cash to pay for the order and waited for his change; he made detailed notes in his head about what the uniform looked like.

"What are you doing?" asked Lyra. She had already planned on paying for the pizza with her company credit card. It was technically for a lunch with her staff.

"This is Ministry business, so I can pay for it and they'll take care of it." He nodded and thanked the man when he had his change.

Ron carried the pizza to the car and put it in the back seat. The ride to the building was quiet. Ron was thinking about the information he needed to gather from Lyra's workers. Lyra was thinking about Ron's statement regarding Mr. Diamond.

Once they arrived at the building, Ron did his best to crouch down in his seat – hard to do when you were six-foot-three – until Lyra exited the car and had been gone for a few minutes. He pulled out his notes on her case and reviewed the list of people he would need to interview before the 30th of June. He would like to interview her housekeeper this weekend when she came for her weekly visit. That would be a rather simple interview; he knew that Lyra did most things without magic. The housekeeper was more of a formality. Her former boss, however, would have to be hunted down and interviewed. Ron didn't have much information on her previous occupation. All he knew was that she was a dancer, and hadn't been making that much money. Lyra had said something about the Swedes putting her job in a better light than it was. He would have to ask her what it was she did before she got her current job.

He checked his watch. He'd been sitting here looking through papers and writing down additional questions for Lyra, for an hour. It was time to drink the potion and start his assignment.

Ron always hated drinking Polyjuice. The feeling of morphing into another person always gave him pause. He transfigured his suit into the uniform of the pizza parlor that provided the food. He took the pizza out of the back seat and cast a warming charm on them. He put his wand away and locked the car the way Lyra had shown him.

Ron signed in at the front desk and then headed for the elevator. He was surprised to find Gerald Chapman in the elevator. The bastard got off on the tenth floor as well. _This man is not going to give up until he's hurt_, thought Ron.

Gerald went right through the cubicle area and Ron noticed that most of the people who spotted him stopped talking, and as soon as he was through the doors that led to Lyra's office the whispers began. Ron made his way to the first set of cubicles and gave a pizza to the woman who turned to greet him.

"I've got a delivery for this office," he explained when she raised her eyebrow.

"Sweet!" exclaimed the girl as she opened the box and took a slice. She turned and balanced the box on the divider of the four cubicles. "Emilie's always doing sweet things like this. You're not the usual delivery guy, though. Where's Luke?"

"I'm not sure. I just started this job. I think I'm workin' in the wrong place, though, if your boss does this a lot," said Ron. He extended his hand to the girl. "I'm Matt, by the way."

"I'm Candace," said the girl as she shook his hand.

Ron nodded his head towards the doors that led to Lyra's office. "Do you know that guy that just walked to the office?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the girl with disdain. "His name is Gerald Chapman, and he's a dick."

"Tell me about it. The fucker stepped on my foot getting off the lift. Didn't even say excuse me," said Ron.

"The lift? Are you from England?" asked Candace.

Ron looked down to the floor. _Damn it, Weasley! Watch what you say!_, he reprimanded himself. "Not really. My Mum is, and I kind of say stuff she does, sometimes."

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to England."

"I know this is going to sound weird," said Ron. "But how did you get this job?"

Candace smiled and pointed at her desk. "Have a seat, Matt." She sat down at her desk and Ron put the pizzas down in an empty spot. "I started the way most of us start: we all love music. Most of us get internships and work our butts off for no pay while we're in college, and if you're lucky you get hired on. I got this job because the boss I had when I was on internship, was Emilie. She _always_ hires her interns."

"I wish I had the time for an internship," said Ron.

"You in college?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I want to do. Kind of still findin' myself, you know?"

"Oh, trust me, I know," said Candace. "Listen, if you decide to apply for an internship and you choose this place, I'll put in a good word for ya."

"Thanks, Candace." Ron picked up the boxes of pizza and stood. "I'd better get the rest of these out."

Ron walked over to the next group of cubicles and handed a spotty bloke the pizza. He didn't spend any time with the men in this group. He didn't want it to look like he was talking to people on purpose. The next group, though, was all birds, and they started flirting with him. He blushed like there was no tomorrow and they just all giggled and continued flirting. He asked them a few questions about their boss.

"You guys talk about him like he's a chick or something. Is he gay?" asked Ron.

"Our boss' name is Emilie," said the girl who'd introduced herself as Brandy.

"But my order says the name is Ron," he looked at the slip in his hand. "Ron Weasley."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Do you think it's that guy that came in with her the other day?" said one. "Oh my god! The hot redhead?" said another. "You could have bounced a quarter off his ass!" exclaimed another.

Ron started coughing. He'd almost swallowed his own tongue. These women were talking about him like he was some piece of meat. It served to help his ego a bit, but it was disconcerting at the same time. _Do all girls talk like this when there's not a bloke around?_ he thought to himself. "I think I'd better go," said Ron as he high-tailed it to the next group of cubicles.

He checked his watch. He had another fifteen minutes left with his dose of Polyjuice. He had made the decision to nix the second dose and just go to the hall and let it wear off. He didn't like the idea of Lyra being alone in her office with that Chapman bloke. If things got bad, he had the antidote to the Polyjuice in his back pocket and he could get her out of a bad situation faster. The last group of blokes was more than happy to get two boxes of pizza. They were also more forthcoming about their boss and Mr. Chapman.

Lyra was the best boss in the world to them. She'd hired them all after their internships were over, and three of them had not even worked for her when they were completing the internships. The one bloke who did work for her said that he had a better understanding of how to do his job because he worked with her. There was no indication that she'd ever done anything 'out of the ordinary'. When Ron asked what they thought about Mr. Chapman, the mood of the four of them changed drastically.

"The guy is bad news. You know she's a working mom, and the bastard told her she had to send her kids to boarding school? And he cheated on her when they were still dating; it was all over the press. He knows the nature of the business, so he knew that word would get around to her," said Gary, the bloke who'd been her intern.

The other guys nodded in agreement and looked towards the door. "He's been in there a long time, guys."

Ron looked at the last pizza in his hands and then looked at the guys. "Well, my orders were that this last one was supposed to go to Miss DuBois." Ron motioned for the guys to move closer. "Check this out," he said as he lifted the box top.

"Who did you say these pizzas were from?" asked Gary.

"Some guy named Weasley, Ronald Weasley." The last pizza had the pepperoni shaped into a heart in the middle of the pie.

"That's the guy that came in with her at the beginning of the week," said Jason. He had told Ron that he changed his major to music when he was injured playing football.

"Do you think he's into her?" asked Gary.

"Seemed like it when they were here. He even stayed in there with her when Cassie and Hydie were there," said Jason.

The guys all nodded and Ron closed the box. "I just hope I don't get into something I don't want to know about," he said.

Ron walked through the doors to Lyra's waiting area. He could hear the screams as soon as he entered. The doors to the cubicle area must have been soundproofed. He walked to Tiffany's desk and looked towards the door. "This is for Miss DuBois. It's from Mr. Weasley. I was told that I had to say that."

Tiffany reached into her desk drawer to give him a tip from the petty cash, but Ron raised his hand. "There's no need. Mr. Weasley already left an awesome tip." He turned and walked out of the doors. He shook his hand when he past the cubicles of the four blokes, as if he'd burned his hand, and shook his head at the same time.

There was more whispering as he exited the area. He went to a small corridor that was next to the bank of lifts, and took the antidote quickly. He transfigured his clothing back to his suit and fixed his tie.

When he walked back into the cubicle room, he looked around and smiled at everyone. He nodded his head at Candace. "I see you got a nice delivery," he commented.

Before Candace could say anything, Tiffany burst through the doors. "Somebody call security!" she shouted before heading back into the waiting area.

Ron did not waste a moment. He ran full-tilt towards the doors to Lyra's office. He only slowed enough to grab the handle of the door and pushed it open. Gerald Chapman was standing in the middle of the office with his hands on Lyra. Ron stormed towards the man and grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket. The move dislodged Lyra from the man's grasp and she stood behind Ron with a hand on her chest, and one on his back.

Ron shook the man so hard in his fury that Chapman almost stumbled to the floor. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" he exclaimed furiously. He threw the man towards the open door, with more force than he thought he possessed.

Chapman tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. He had been caught off guard when Ron stormed into the office and manhandled him. He saw that the redheaded man was walking towards him with rage on his face. Chapman stood from his prone position and matched Ron's look of rage.

"This is your new boyfriend Emilie?" he asked while staring Ron down.

"I would suggest you leave now," said Ron. He put one arm behind him to keep Lyra where she was. He did not expect her to move her hand from his back to his hand. She squeezed it in thanks and to let him know that she was all right.

"You have no fucking clue who you're messing with!" shouted Chapman. He lunged towards Ron.

Ron quickly let go of Lyra's hand and braced himself for the blow. Ron was able to grab Chapman by the shoulders and shove him backwards. Chapman did not lose his footing this time and just stumbled a bit. Ron did not want to lose his advantage and aimed a punch at the man's jaw. Chapman tried, at the last moment, to try to dodge the blow, but was too late; Ron hit the man square on the mouth and busted the man's lip open.

Chapman touched his lip with his finger and looked down to see blood on his fingertips. Chapman would have attempted to tackle Ron again, if it weren't for the three security guards that came running into the room. One of them stepped in front of Ron, and the wizard raised his hands. "I'm not trying to fight anyone, here," he told the guard.

The other two guards were holding Gerald by the arms. The man was putting up quite a fight. "Emilie!" he called out. "Is this how you want to end it? After everything we've been through? After all that I did for you? You leave me for some carrot-top?"

Lyra did not reply to Gerald, she just looked to the security guard. "Please inform Mr. Eddings about this incident, I'm sure he'll want to know. And make sure that he knows I'm banning Mr. Chapman from the 10th floor; it's up to Mr. Eddings if he's to be banned from the building as well."

The guard nodded. "Should I call for medical attention, Miss DuBois?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Roger. I'm not hurt."

The other guards led a struggling Gerald Chapman out of the office and down the aisle that went past the cubicles to the outside corridor. Ron and Lyra followed to the outer doors of her office. They both heard the applause to the guards as they led Gerald away from their offices. When they saw Lyra and Ron in the doorway, they started chanting his last name. He'd not heard that since Hogwarts, when he'd helped win the House Quidditch Cup. He smiled and waved at them. The four blokes that he'd spoken with last walked up to him and shook his hand. "We've all wanted to do that for a long time, man," said Gary.

"Yeah, and thanks for the pizza, by the way," said Jason.

"Not a problem," said Ron. "If you'll excuse us." He waved at the remaining people and put his arm around Lyra's shoulders and steered her back into her office. Once she was safely settled on the sofa in the corner of her office, he started his questioning.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked first. "And I mean in _any_ way."

Lyra shook her head. "No. He grabbed my arms, but that didn't hurt. He was upset about you, and he said he'd found a great private school for the girls to start in the fall." Lyra ran a shaky hand through her hair. "He'd made all these plans like we'd never broken up. Like he was within his rights to tell me how my life was going to proceed. I just blew up."

Ron nodded his head as she talked. Chapman was probably lucky that Ron hadn't been in the room, he would have gotten a lot worse than just a bloody lip. "Did he threaten you?"

"Yes," whispered Lyra.

"What did he say?" asked Ron. He thought his voice was rather calm and smooth, but Lyra detected a note of rage.

"It's not important. He can't act on it."

"Please don't make me repeat myself, Lyra," said Ron.

Lyra sighed and sat back on the sofa. She put one elbow up on the arm of the sofa and put her chin in her hand. She couldn't look at Ron when she said this; he would be able to tell just how much she was worried. "He said that he would find a way to hurt me. He would find my weakness and make sure I hurt as badly as he did."

Ron did not say a word. He stood and went out the door. He walked up to Tiffany and gave her a card. "Call this man. Tell him that you are calling on my behalf. Ask him to send me a copy of any information he has on Gerald Chapman. Give him as much personal information you have on the bastard; birth date, home address, anything. Got it?"

Tiffany nodded and dialed the phone number on the card right away. She turned on her headset and started looking through her computer files to see what she had for Gerald Chapman. Ron walked out into the cubicle area and looked for the four blokes that he had talked with earlier; they seemed to know a lot more about the happenings of this industry than anyone else did.

Gary nodded his head at him and waved him over to the coffee machine near the windows of the office area. Ron wasted no time.

"How much do you blokes know about this Chapman?" he asked.

The four men looked at each other. Jason spoke up. "We're not the ones you want to talk to, buddy. You need Francisco." He turned and pointed to a man dressed in bright colors. He was leaning against a desk and talking animatedly – Ron thought he could read the man's lips say _fabulous _– with one of the four birds that he had talked with earlier.

"Francisco," said Ron. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Right."

Gary laughed at his nervousness. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Weasley. He's got really good gaydar. He'll know you're straight; he might flirt with you, but it's just for fun."

"Please, guys, call me Ron."

The four men nodded and Jason stepped forward a little. "Listen, Ron, I don't want to sound rude or anything, considering what you just did for Emilie, but are you planning on sticking around?"

Ron chuckled. "It's good to know that Em works with good guys. I'd like to be around, yeah; for a long, long time, if she'll have me."

"Hey Frankie!" called Jason. He motioned with his hand to the brightly dressed man.

The man walked over and Ron had to bite his lip and turn around a bit to keep from laughing. This Francisco character was actually swaying his hips! He looked at Gary and the man did not help, he was smirking just as bad as Ron.

"Joo rang, yentlemen," he said.

Ron turned to look at him. He pretended that Francisco was someone else. "I was hoping you could tell me what you know about this Chapman bloke."

Francisco looked Ron up and down. Ron felt like he was being mentally stripped of all his clothes and he blushed from head to toe. Francisco ended his assessment and flicked his head to the side. "Are joo axing for jurself, or for Miss Emilie," asked Francisco with a heavy accent.

"Both," replied Ron. One-word answers were the most that he could do right now.

Francisco looked at his highly manicured hand. "I gwood not ujually give out thees kinds of informashon, but joo are nice to Miss Emilie." Francisco leaned in conspiratorially towards Ron. Ron leaned in as well. "Meester Chapman is in trable gwit hees label. He is going caput. He gwants Miss Emilie to gwork for heem so he can get more clijents, and save his baby from de taxman."

"How much trouble is he in?" asked Ron.

"If he doesn't sign a new talent in de nex two months, he gwill half to declare bancarota." Francisco said the last word in Spanish, but everyone knew what it meant.

Ron eyed the man suspiciously. "How do you know all this?"

Francisco just smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Trast me, joo no gwant to know."

Ron watched as the man – and Ron used the term loosely – walked across the room to talk with Candace. He turned to the four blokes standing next to him and smiled. "Well that was awkward," he said jovially. The four guys laughed and Ron had to join them. "I'd better go check on Em." He waved and walked back to Lyra's office.

Tiffany stopped him at her desk. "Your friend said that he would get the papers to your hotel room by the end of the day. He said that if there was anything really important or urgent that you needed to know, he would take it to you post-haste. He also said that the other check you asked him to run came up with nothing."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, Tiffany."

He walked into the office to find Lyra lying on her side on the sofa. He squatted down in front of her and moved the stray hair that had gotten onto her face.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Chapman's label is in serious financial trouble. He wants to recruit you so you can bring some clients over and save the company. You've got some great guys working for you, Lyra. One of whom I'm not sure I can call a guy, but he's still helpful." Lyra laughed and sat up on the sofa. Ron joined her and put his arm around her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "If this guy is really a threat, and I will know for sure once I get to my hotel tonight, I will call together an emergency meeting and initiate immediate removal."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of government witness," said Lyra. She liked the feel of Ron's arms around her; she was sure that if he had not been there, she would have been a blubbering mess right now.

"Well, you might not be that, but you are still under the protection of the Ministry of Magic. They might be a bunch of old codgers with too much time on their hands, but they would not like it if it leaked out that someone was harmed on their watch."

"Well, that makes me feel _loads_ better," said Lyra.

Ron checked his watch. "I'd better get going. I think I will drop by the California headquarters and see if my search has brought something up."

"Are you doing a background check on Gerald?" asked Lyra.

"Yes."

"You're not going to find anything. There are tons of people who have tried to dredge up all kinds of things on him, but no ones ever turned anything up."

"You'd be surprised what magic can do," teased Ron. He gave her a kiss on the temple and stood from the settee. "I'll be waiting for you at the house. Can you call your housekeeper and let her know that I'm coming? I'll bring my credentials, so make sure you tell her to ask for ID."

Lyra was a bit shocked that he'd kissed her. She nodded her head and stood from the settee. She walked him to the door and accepted the pizza that Tiffany brought to her.

"It's got special toppings," said Tiffany.

Ron smiled at Tiffany and squeezed Lyra's hand in farewell. He walked out to the cubicle room and waved at the people who waved goodbye or shouted See-you-laters. He saw no point in taking the lift down to the lobby and then phoning a taxi. He apparated to the lobby of the California Magical Legislative headquarters and asked for Mr. Michael Bolles. Like he'd told Lyra, you'd be amazed what magic can get you.

Draco got home that day in the best of moods. He had told Hermione about his short conversation with Lyra, but had sworn her to secrecy under penalty of making her hair even curlier. He had gone back to his office and gave one of his minions half a day off. There were rumors that he was getting soft even before marriage. He'd had to yell for half an hour to stop the whisperings.

He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his pants and walked into the bathroom. After taking care of the call of nature, he turned on the shower. He mentally mapped out what he was going to have for dinner, when he heard the doorbell. There were only two people in the world that would ring the doorbell to his flat. Harry and his mother; Draco doubted that Potter would come to his flat at this hour of the evening. They could barely stand looking at each other for eight hours of their days.

Draco dressed and went to answer the door. He was surprised at who was actually at the door. "What can I do for you, Percy?" He moved out of the way of the door and Percy entered.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I actually came to speak to you about something that just came into my office."

Draco closed the door and walked further into his flat. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be lovely." Percy sat down in one of the comfortable chairs that flanked Draco's fireplace.

Draco returned with a tray set with tea things. He poured Percy his tea and waited until he took his first sip. "So what is this issue that came up? Is it something that will be handled by my department?"

Percy put his tea cup on the saucer in his hand. "We have received some information from an undisclosed informer in Sweden. Because of the nature of the information, it was brought straight to me. It appears that there has been an increase in the aggression towards Muggles in the area of Helsinki."

"These are attacks that can be traced to magic, I presume," said Draco.

"Yes, there have been no deaths, thank Merlin, but there have been enough incidents and injuries that the Muggle media has taken notice. The Swedish government believes that the group responsible for the incidents are also connected to the men that assaulted one of the people they currently have in their Protection Program."

Draco put down his tea cup. "Do you know where your brother is, Percy?"

"He's on assignment, abroad."

"His subject was attacked while trying to reach authorities during the war. She was in Helsinki."

Percy rubbed a hand over his face. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Draco, the information that I'm about to give you has to fall on the ears of an Auror." Percy looked Draco in the eye. "Can I trust that you will behave and think like an Auror when I tell you what I need to?"

Draco mirrored Percy's posture. "She's as good as my sister, Percy. I can't tell you with certainty that I will be able to look at this objectively. I haven't seen her in eight years, if it were up to me, I would go abroad, find her, bring her home and put her under lock and key."

"I understand, Draco. You were my first choice for this, you being the Head of the D.A.R.T. team, but I can ask Harry to take the assignment."

Hermione apparated into the apartment and she called out to Draco. She walked into the living room just as he and Percy were standing to greet her. "Oh, hello Percy!" she said. She gave him a hug. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I just came to talk shop with your fiancé." He turned to Draco. "I'll get going now. Thanks for the help, Draco, I mean it."

"If I change my mind, Percy, can I floo you?" asked Draco.

Percy checked his watch. "You have an hour to think, Draco. After that, I go to Harry and it's too late." He nodded his head at Draco and Hermione and showed himself to the door.

Hermione waited until she heard the door close. "What was that all about?"

Draco took Hermione's hand and sat her down on the sofa. He poured her a cup of tea and warmed his own cup. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione what Percy had come for; he wasn't sure if he was even going to take the assignment. If he did take it, he would never get the chance to tell her before he was off. If he didn't take the assignment, he wouldn't be able to tell her any more than what he currently knew, and that was more than frustrating. Draco hated not being in the know. He sat silently looking at the fire in the grate.

"Percy came by to tell me about some information his office just received from Sweden. There is increased activity from one of their underground Dark Arts groups. They believe that the group is somehow connected to the men that held Lyra captive when she escaped from hiding. He would have told me more, but it would have meant that I was accepting an assignment," he finally explained. If anyone would be able to help him make up his mind, one way or the other, it would be Hermione.

"Why can't the Swedes take care of this on their own?"

"My team is the only one in existence. We have trained and specialize in the recognition of Dark Arts. The only other persons outside my team that has their kind of knowledge are Potter, Weaselby and you. Sweden is probably at their wits end, or they found out the extent of this groups influence if larger than their Aurors can handle."

"Why didn't you accept the assignment then?" asked Hermione.

"It's like I told Percy, she's as good as my sister. I would end up in Azkaban if I found these guys. If it happened in front of Muggles, I wouldn't care. He wanted to know if I could take the assignment as an Auror and not as a relation to the subject. I don't know if I could do that."

Hermione put down her tea cup; she took Draco's hand in her own. "I've seen you fight like Voldemort himself was in front of you. I've also seen you keep a cool head in the face of overwhelming odds. I don't want you to think that I'm assuming I know what it's like to do your job, but I think that you would know best just how far you can push yourself."

Draco kissed Hermione's hand. "How did I ever convince such a wonderful woman to marry a dolt like me?"

"Just lucky, I guess," said Hermione. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You might still have time to catch Percy before he heads to Harry's flat." Draco hesitated for a moment. "What would you do if we were not engaged and Percy came to you?" asked Hermione.

"I would take the assignment," Draco said without hesitation.

"Then take the assignment," said Hermione. "You can't live your life like every decision you make is going to end everything we have. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. You were an Auror when we went on our first date, and I didn't expect you to quit your job just because it was dangerous." She sighed and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner. Let me know whatever you decide." She kissed his head and left the room.

Draco sat looking at the fire for another few minutes. Then, he went to the fire and threw in a little bit of floo powder. He hoped Percy had not left for Potter's yet.

Percy walked into the Auror department. He asked Harry and Kingsley to meet him there at the beginning of the graveyard shift. This was probably the only department that worked around the clock. As Head Aurors, however, Harry, Ron, Kingsley and Draco did not _have_ to work graveyard, but they would do if necessary. Draco had flooed him earlier and accepted the assignment. Because the department would now be down two heads-of-department the remaining two would have to take on the slack. It was only fair that they know about their department's situation as soon as possible.

Draco appeared first and headed straight to the conference room. Percy followed him and took a seat at one of the chairs. Draco paced the room a bit restlessly.

"Is there anything you can think of that the Ministry can provide for you?" asked Percy.

"A bigger team than just me," replied Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but the Ministry is quite adamant that we send only one person."

Draco gave Percy a withering glare. "The Ministry has no idea what they are dealing with." Draco opened his mouth to continue, but Kingsley entered with Harry.

Percy stood from his chair. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, gentlemen."

"Make it fast, Percy," said Harry. "We both have to get to the Burrow for dinner tonight."

Draco smirked and Percy nodded at Harry. "I came to let you gentlemen know that Mr. Malfoy will be going on assignment effective immediately. He will be unreachable until the end of the assignment."

"And how long will that be?" asked Kingsley.

"Indefinitely," said Draco.

Harry sent a hard glare at Draco. "Am I going to lose the only other groomsman at my wedding, as well?"

Percy did not want this to escalate into an argument. "The guidelines that I was given allow me to give you both some information, in the event that something goes wrong."

That simple sentence brought Harry and Kingsley's full attention to Percy.

"The Swedish Magical Government has sent us information about a Dark Arts group that has shown increasing activity in the last year. They are highly-cordinated and extremely dangerous. They have asked for Mr. Malfoy's expertise. Draco, I'm sure can tell you what he knows on the group."

Harry and Kingsley looked at their fellow Auror. Draco leaned his elbows on the table and began his explanation.

"This group is at least fifty strong. They would need that many people to coordinate the attacks with precision. They have skilled spell-casters, and it would be my opinion that they have a seer in their group, or an expert Legilimens. Their efforts, so far, have been primarily focused on Muggles who have large amounts of money. They kidnap them and ask for a relatively low ransom. When they receive the money, they send back the victim … in pieces."

Harry leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "Why have they waited a _year_ to do anything about these people?"

"This group is large. They began with only a few Muggles every year. They've been coordinating and executing these kidnappings for the last seven years and have been getting bolder and bolder as the months pass. They are recruiting wizards from around the globe, by the looks of it. The kidnappings have begun to take place outside of the area and are increasing in circumference. The amounts of the ransoms are also becoming larger. From their M.O., they will soon be targeting pureblooded wizards with large fortunes."

"That is all fine and good as far as an explanation," said Kingsley. "Why is it that the Swedes will not allow Draco to take his team to the problem?"

"The question of the day!" exclaimed Draco. "Percy?"

"The Swedes believe that it is best for the public peace that we send out expert and have him coordinate an effort to stop this group on the quiet. They are afraid to cause panic."

"I'm sure that has already happened," said Harry. He looked at Percy. "You're honestly saying that you're going to send our only expert on Dark Arts groups _alone_ into a foreign country with no back-up? This is mental!"

"Draco will have the assistance of the entire Swedish Auror squad," said Percy.

"None of which have had the training that I give my men, or know how to operate on a mission like this," said Draco. He stood up and started his pacing again. "This group has had enough time to set up a pattern. That is all I've got going for me right now. The men that I work with know what it is they need to be looking for. I can only get a better idea of who the group's next victim will be if I have _my_ guys looking for patterns through the lists of possible subjects. They have progressed far enough that Muggles are out of the question unless they are very rich, and they are even out of the question because most of the rich Muggles are high-profile. We are also talking about an operation that is on at least three continents, that we know of; Europe they have pretty much canvassed already, but they still have operatives in the United States and South America. We need to make a list of all wealthy pureblooded wizards living or taking holiday on these continents." Draco stopped and looked at Percy. "Listen, Weasley, I know that you have your orders, but I would, personally, like to return to England and get married sometime in this life. I can't get everything I need to get done unless I have people that know what they're doing. And the only people who I trust to get things done are in my department. Hell, I'll even take Potter, if I have to! I'm sure he could make himself useful."

"Even when he's desperate, he manages to insult me," Harry said to Kingsley.

"We already know who their next target is," said Percy. Draco stopped his pacing. "Why do you think I asked you to look at this assignment as an Auror only? The patterns are showing that they are increasing their ransom amounts, but the ages of the kidnapping victims are getting lower, and they have completely phased out the Muggles. The Swedish Government gave us the information because the victim is going to be a British citizen." Percy stood and walked to the fake window and leaned against it, his hands braced on the sill next to his legs. "She is living abroad and is about to come into her inheritance."

Draco sat down with a plop and put his head in his hands. "I hope you know that I am currently planning your long and painful death, Weasley." He looked up and glared at Percy. "Is there something else that you are withholding from me? Perhaps, Lyra's already been kidnapped, or maybe that you've found the men that tortured and raped her, then left her for dead? How the fuck do you expect me to do my job when you don't give all the information!" Draco slammed his hand on the table.

"It's not Lyra," said Percy.

"Well, then who else is coming out of hiding from abroad and about to come into an inheritance worth a small country?"

"Her daughters."

If Draco were the fainting type that is exactly what he would have done.

Ron walked into Michael Bolles' office and smiled at the man that stood in front of him. "Wotcher, Mike?" he asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Alright, Ron." Mike motioned for Ron to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He grabbed a file from his desk and sat next to Ron in the other chair. "It's not good, Ron."

Ron took the file and opened it. The first page held a photo and Chapman's personal information. When he flipped the page, Ron only had to read half-way down the page before he softly cursed. "Do we know whom he's affiliated with?" he asked Mike as he continued reading through the file.

"From what we can figure, it's a group somewhere in Europe. I was kind of hoping that maybe you could shed some light on the subject." Mike leaned back in his chair. "This guy has managed to live in the Muggle world for the last twenty years, and be completely overlooked by us. He's not on any of our Magical registries."

Ron nodded his head and continued reading. He was trying to retain all the information that he was reading. He would have to present this to his fellow Aurors when he made the emergency request.

"Ron," said Mike. "I need to know why you wanted this information. I'm grateful that you found him, don't get me wrong, but it begs the question of why you are here."

Ron leaned forward in his chair and looked up at Mike. "My assignment was a simple assessment of a British citizen who is requesting re-entry into Britain. She was in hiding with the Swedish Magical Government for years and she wants to return with her daughters. This man was dating my subject for the better part of a year. He came to her office today and assaulted her; she was lucky I was there. I needed to know how much of a threat he really was."

Mike pointed his wand at his door then leaned closer to Ron. "Listen, Ron, I'm going to give you some advice that might just cost me my job. This guy has more than just this," he flicked at the thin folder in Ron's hands. "He's got a Muggle rap sheet that is longer than my arm. He's managed to keep it hidden for a while now with magic. My best advice to you is to take this woman and her kids and get the fuck out of Dodge." He smiled at Ron's confused look. "It's an American Muggle expression. Get out of the States. Don't ask for permission for anything from anyone. If this guy has already threatened her, he will not give any more notice. He's going to strike, and strike fast. I can send you out of this office with an international Portkey. It will work once and _only_ at the pre-set time. If anyone asks me, I will deny it, and I expect you to do the same. That's the most I can do for you."

Ron checked his watch. It was almost one o'clock. The girls would be getting out of preschool soon and heading to Lyra's house. "When would your Portkey activate?" he asked Mike.

"I can give you two hours. That should be enough time for you to get to this lady's job and get her and her kids packed up."

Ron nodded, and stood from his chair. "I'll take it."

Mike went to his desk and pulled out a box that once contained a fountain pen. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed blue for a few seconds. He handed it to Ron. "It will take you to the destination you started from."

Ron shook Mike's hand. "Thank you, Mike. I owe you one."

Mike waved his hand at Ron in dismissal. "It's my pleasure. Now get out of here, the clock is ticking."

Ron didn't say another word. He apparated straight to Lyra's office bulding's parking lot. He looked around and made sure no one saw him. He made his way to the lobby and waved at the man at the desk. He went to the lifts and nearly knocked three people over getting into an elevator that was open. He was nearly bouncing off the walls trying to get the lift to go faster. When he got to the tenth floor he walked as fast as he could without attracting attention from anyone in the cubicle area.

Tiffany smiled at him when he walked into the waiting are. "She's in a meeting right now. She'll only be about five more minutes."

Ron just nodded and walked to a secluded corner of the waiting area. He pulled out the cellular phone that the Ministry had issued him. Hermione had taken a whole day off work to show him how to use it. He dialed Lyra's private office number and waited for her to pick up.

"This is Emilie DuBois," she said in greeting.

"Lyra, it's Ron. I need you to get out of this meeting _now._ We have to leave immediately."

"Oh dear, thank you for calling Mr. Diamond; I will be at the school as soon as possible. Could you please leave a note for my housekeeper at the front desk, in case she comes to pick up the girls and they're gone?"

Ron knew she had to play it off for the client she was with. "Alright. I'll call and pretend to be you. I'm waiting for you just outside the door."

"Thank you, again, Mr. Diamond."

They both hung up and Ron made his second phone call.

"I'm terribly sorry to cut this short, Carrie. I've had an emergency call from my daughter's teacher. One of them has fallen and gotten hurt rather badly. I'll reschedule you with Mr. Eddings for Monday? Is that okay for you?"

"Oh, yes! Mr. Eddings, of course!" The aspiring artist was all smiles to be talking with the head of the label.

"Go on ahead and have Tiffany make the appointment for you before you go." Lyra stood and walked the girl to the door. "What you want to do now is talk to some of the people in the area outside my office. They will tell you all you need to know. Francisco will help you with style, just let him know what you like. He'll take care of you. Try and stay away from Jason, he likes to ogle," Lyra giggled with the girl and waved as she walked out the door.

Ron entered as soon as Carrie left. Lyra turned and grabbed her purse from inside her desk and her jacket from the closet where the girls kept their toys. "Is this because of Gerald?" she asked Ron as they walked towards her door.

"Yes." Ron stopped before he opened the door. "He's a wizard, Lyra. He's been flying under the radar for years. He's got some connections in Europe and they're not the good kind. With this kind of threat I am within my prerogative to take you and the girls straight to England without approval from the Auror council."

"What about the California people?" she asked.

"I've gotten that part covered. No one knows anything. We've got two hours to pack as much of yours and the girls' things as we can and we'll be leaving by Portkey. You can land by Portkey, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Ron opened the door and they left the office as quickly as possible. Lyra felt bad that she would be leaving like this. All these people that she had worked with for so long and she wasn't even going to say goodbye. She couldn't think too much about it because Ron had already led her to the small area behind the lifts and quickly apparated them to the parking lot. They both ran to the car, but Ron just helped her enter.

"I'm not going with you. I'm going to apparate to the preschool and get the girls. I'll apparate with them to the house. You just get there as soon as you can."

"Ron, Andy won't let you just take the girls. He'll keep them there with him if he has to."

"That's not a problem. Just get going."

Lyra pulled out of the parking space and drove as quickly through town as she could; Ron simply apparated from the parking structure to the alley on the side of the school. He ran to the front of the building and entered the office area. "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm here for Cassie and Hydie DuBois."

"Oh, yes, we got the call from Miss DuBois. Can I see some ID, sir?" asked the teenager that was manning the reception desk.

Ron pulled out his ID and showed the girl that he was employed with the California Judicial Department. He'd had the ID made when he arrived in California. Politicians were almost like movie stars over here. The girl handed his ID back and smiled. If Ron weren't so worried about the safety of Lyra and the girls, he probably would have smiled back. He turned and watched the front of the building. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gerald Chapman's car pull up in the driveway. He turned and saw the girl walking with one girl attached to each hand. He walked up to them and crouched down and picked them up in his arms.

"How about we go visit the loo before we go? Okay?" He looked at the teenager. "Is there a restroom in the office?" he asked the girl.

She pointed to a door with a blue sign on it. He walked towards it quickly and closed the door just as Gerald Chapman entered the office.

"Hello," Gerald said to the teenager behind the reception desk. "I'm here to pick up Cassie and Hydie DuBois."

The teenage girl looked confused. "Mr. Weasley just took them to the bathroom. Miss Dubois …"

Gerald had run behind the divider and busted through the bathroom door. It bounced off the wall and revealed no one in the small room.

"That's weird. I didn't see him leave," said the teenager.

Ron put the girls down in the front hall of their house.

"That was fun!" they both squealed. "Can we do it again?" asked Hydie.

Ron smiled down at them. "We will get to do that in a whole different way in a couple of hours. Right now, though, we're going to help Mum." The girls looked up at him expectantly. "First, you girls are going to show me where she keeps all the bags for going away, and then we're going to go to your room and play a game."

"Yeay! Yeay!" the girls hopped up and down and made a circle around Ron.

He laughed with them and then reached down his hands so they would each take one.

"Mummy keeps the going away bags in her room. She has them in her closet," said Hydie. Ron picked up the girls in his arms again to make it up the stairs faster. He was going to need every moment he could get. "Ron, are we going away?" asked Hydie.

"Are we going to Enland, now?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, girls, we are going to England now. We need to get all our clothes into a going away bag and help Mummy put all her things in one, too."

"But Mummy always gots lots of going away bags. She says that she has too many clothes," said Cassie.

"Well, we're going to use magic to get all our things into one going away bag for Mummy."

"But we're not s'pose to use magic," said Hydie.

"That's right girls, we're not supposed to use magic, but are there things that you can do when it's an emergency?"

"Mummy said we can use the telephone for a 'mergency," provided Cassie.

"Well, this is an emergency. We are going to use magic because Mummy needs a lot of help and we have to hurry."

Ron had already gotten to Lyra's bedroom and walked into her closet. "Merlin!" he exclaimed when he saw what it contained. There must have been enough clothes, coats, shoes, and accessories in this closet to clothe England. He looked around and saw that there were two trunks in the corner of the closet and grabbed one of them.

"Okay girls, let's get your things packed and then we'll start on Mum's stuff."

He followed the girls to their room and put the trunk down in the middle of the room. He performed a charm on the trunk that would allow him to put in as many things in the trunk as he needed without adding to its weight; he mentally thanked Hermione for the idea. He would have to shrink the trunk and put it in his pocket when they Portkeyed to his flat. He might be able to fit two trunks for Lyra's things in his other pocket. The girls had already gone to their most important storage bin: the toy chest. They had grabbed a handful of the toys and tossed them into the trunk. They watched as the toys hit the bottom of trunk and looked up at Ron.

"They're still the same size," said Hydie. "Will we have another going away box for our clothes?"

"No, all your things will fit in here. It's magic, trust me." He walked to one of the dressers in the room and grabbed all the clothes he could in his arms. He walked to the trunk and placed them on the bottom. He was never good at packing so he just allowed them to lay the way they landed. He heard the door open and close quickly. "Girls, get in the closet and stay there until I come back, okay?"

The girls nodded and did what they were told. Ron pulled out his wand and opened the door of the room just a crack. He waited to hear any kind of noise. There was the sound of someone walking downstairs. He waited with his wand at the ready.

"Ron!" called Lyra's voice before he saw her face. He moved out of the door and stood in front of it, with his wand pointed at the head of the stairs. He walked towards the staircase slowly. There were many ways a witch or wizard could change the sound of their voice; he wasn't taking any chances.

He saw Lyra's blonde head turn the corner that led to the staircase. She got on the first step and then looked up at him. "Ron! Do you have the girls?" she asked.

"What are the names of your brother's parents?" he asked. He'd taken Polyjuice Potion just that morning; he had no way of knowing if this was really Lyra.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother and my parents are dead, we would have the same –"

"Stupefy!" shouted Ron. It was odd for him to see Lyra's body fly across to lie on the floor in front of the door. "Wrong answer," he told the body. He raised his arm again when the front door opened again.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed another Lyra.

"What are the names of my two best mates?" asked Ron with his wand pointed at the second Lyra.

"Harry Potter and Hermione. You never told me her last name," answered Lyra.

"What are the names of your brother's parents?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," she answered again. She pointed at the body on the floor. "Who is that?" she exclaimed.

"I think its Gerald." Ron put his wand away and walked down to the prone body on the floor. "I saw him at the preschool and I apparated the girls here from the bathroom there."

"Oh my god," breathed Lyra. She watched as Ron took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He put them on 'her' body, which was strange enough to see, but it was even weirder when he picked 'her' up and took 'her' to a chair in the dining room. He conjured rope and tied 'her' down.

"The girls are upstairs in their closet. We've already started packing their things. I will continue with them," Ron began to walk as he talked. He pointed his wand to the door and locked it with a charm. "You need to get your things packed, so go ahead to your room and start. Make sure you put an expanding charm on the trunk; you're only going to be able to take two."

Lyra nodded and followed him up the stairs. Ron entered the girls' room and called them out of the closet. The two little girls ran to their mother and hugged her legs. "Ron's taking us to Enland now, Mummy," said Hydie.

"He told me. Are you girls excited?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum, because we're gonna get a dog," said Cassie.

Lyra laughed and looked at Ron. "I blame you for this," she told him.

"Okay girls, we need to finish packing." Ron went back to the dresser and continued to grab clothes. He was finished with the entire dresser before the twins were done getting all their toys in the trunk. He started with the closet and put clothes in the trunk without taking them off the hangers. They had just as big a closet as Lyra, but Ron noticed that theirs did not have the feel of a magically enhanced room, the way Lyra's did. The girls were soon joining him in the closet and he focused on getting all the clothes that were on the top rungs. When he finished, he told them to sit on the bed while he got the remaining items. With a flick of his wand the boxes of shoes that lined the bottom of the closet left the ground and began moving. They arranged themselves in the trunk and Ron closed and locked it before reducing it to the size of a ring box.

The twins gasped. "Where are all our toys?" they both exclaimed.

"Don't worry girls, they're all in there, just really small. Remember, it's magic." Ron still found it amazing that they were so confounded with any little bit of magic that they saw. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't surrounded by it. _This must be what it was like for Harry and Hermione_, he thought to himself.

They were following Ron to Lyra's room, when they heard a roar come from the ground floor. "Go to your Mum's room, girls. Tell her I'll be right in." Ron waited for the girls to enter Lyra's room before going down the stairs.

Ron had taken Gerald's wand when he put him on the chair and tied him to it. He checked his pocket and made sure that it was still there. The man had fallen to his side on the chair.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" yelled Gerald.

"You keep saying that Chapman, but I still don't believe you. I found out some very interesting things about you today. The most interesting of which is that you're a wizard that was recruited by an underground wizarding group at the age of fifteen. You see it helps when you have friends that are trained to recognize Dark Arts. I knew that there was just something wrong with you the first time you came here." Ron squatted down and turned his head to the side. "I hope you liked your time in the wizarding world."

Ron touched the man's shoulder and apparated them both to the lobby of the California Magical Legislature. There were at least fifty people in the lobby and they all turned to look at Ron and the man dressed in women's clothing tied to a chair. Ron pulled out the man's wand from his pocket. "Can someone tell Michael Bolles that we're even, and give him this." He handed Gerald's wand to the nearest person. Without another word he apparated back to Lyra's house.


End file.
